


Reaper's Heart

by IrishMoniv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s), Tags Are Hard, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv
Summary: Shizuko, the Reaper, Is known as the ferryman. Shizuko strives to do what his job requires. Can he still do that while someone is manipulating the world to suit their will?





	1. Reaper's Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original work, I hope you will like it!

The chirping of birds and the rustling of bushes signified the dawn of a new day In the forest. Deer got up to graze, and the wolves stretched their legs. As the forest rose to life, It seemed to have never been silent at all.

Soft, emotionless, hummings of a cloaked figure caused nearby deer to look up, and the birds to stop chirping. The whole forest seemed to stand still. Life In the forest went silent. The cloaked figure walked aimlessly down the barely unkempt road, a slight frown on their face, as they kept humming the same emotionless song.

The soft treading of their black boots became the only other sound In the forest. The figure caught the attention of more than just prey, however, and a pack of wolves had emerged before them. Much to their surprise, or rather, horror the figure paid them no mind. 

Despite not moving any differently, the figure radiated something that the wolves lacked. Authority. Power. an air of Death. The wolves quickly backed down, and the Figure passed by unarmed. Once the cloaked figure left the area, life seemed to return. The wolves began to hunt, and the birds began to chirp once more.

It wasn’t just the forest that had gone silent. The humming of the figure soon filled a nearby town. Seemingly empty, with the local fauna barely beginning to reclaim their lost land. The figure came to a stop at the open gates of the town. The humming came to a stop, and the figure took a deep breath.

A black-gloved hand exited the cloak. The lean, but still muscled arm visible as blue and green embers sparked from the ground below. As soon as they appeared, the embers flared up spiraling upwards. From the embers, a dark shape formed. Gripping it, the figure pulled from the flames.

Resting the newly appeared staff by their side, the figure closed their eyes. As the seconds passed, an eerie green fog flowed from the staff. The fog formed paths, snaking towards the doors of the many houses. Energy poured from the staff, creating a light green glow that seemingly flowed through the fog.

Silence once again filled the air, as the fog slowly dispersed from the town and back towards the cloaked Individual. Exhaling, the figure let go of the staff which was once more consumed by flames. Turning back towards the forest, the figure raised his hand to clutch his chest. 

“One-thousand fifty-seven souls this time…” A low, emotionless voice left the figure’s lips. As the figure walked away from the town, green and blue flames encircled the body of the cloaked figure. The two flames elegantly blended and formed a pair of wings. The wings flapped, and the figure began to fly. Turning their head to the sky, the figure flew away.

The black cloak of the figure billowed as they flew, their gaze resting on the forested horizon as they focused on manipulating the flames to keep them from falling. A flash below them made them gasp, and something slammed Into them from the ground. Dazed from the Impact, the figure helplessly crashed Into the forest. A large dust cloud surrounded them, as the figure began getting up from a small crater.

“You won’t be killing anyone anymore, Damn Reaper!” A gruff voice spoke to the Reaper. Coughing and still a bit dazed, the Reaper turned their gaze to their assailant. “He went down easier than expected.” A second voice called out. Turning his gaze, the Reaper furrowed his brow.

“…” The reaper looked as emotionless as before as he stood up. The small group before him numbered no more than ten men, all of which were relatively well-armed. “Reaper Hunters, huh…”

The reaper’s calm tone hadn’t faltered, and the group began to encircle him. Flicking his hood down, the Reaper revealed his black hair, which had begun to gray. His eyes had bags under them, and his black-eyed gaze flicked over each one of the group. After examining them, he turned his gaze to their weapons.

Armed with a mixture of knives, spears, and longswords the group was armed well. One thing stuck out, however, a low, barely audible humming emitted from the weapons. “Holy weapons, huh?” The reaper’s comment caused the group to chuckle. “Yep, you are dead meat reap-” 

A warm feeling crept over the man, looking down, he let out a scream. Clutching his now bleeding stomach, the man fell to the ground. The group looked on in horror, before turning their gaze back to the reaper. “Damn you!” one of them screamed out, before thrusting their spear towards the Reaper.

The reaper stumbling forward as the spear Impalled him. The man had a wide smile on his face, that quickly turned to horror as the Reaper snapped the spear In half. He then pulled the other half out of his body and flung it towards the man. The spear hit the man In the chest and broke through whatever armor he was wearing, throwing him into a nearby tree. 

The rest of the group faltered, as their hands began to shake. “You call yourself reaper hunters? At least get the proper weaponry.” The reaper, who glared at them one last time, was consumed by a black flame and vanished. The group was left bewildered and scared.

Emerging from a shadow sometime later, the reaper flicked his hood up once more. Walking into a nearby Inn, he sat down and ordered a cheap meal. As he waited, he pulled out a black book. Flicking through the pages, he found what he was looking for.

“So the town’s leadership also died, how Incompetent were they to not be able to deal with a common plague.” The reaper mumbled under his breath as he cracked his neck.

The Inn he was residing at was the most popular In the city, Nightowl Inn. The city itself was the largest In the western part of the Kingdom of Helji. The city, named Gresalt, was the anchor for the Kingdom’s power In the much untamed western reaches of the continent. 

As the Reaper looked through the book, the food he’d ordered was set down In front of him. Setting his book aside, he went about cutting up the food he’d ordered. Taking a bit from the plate, he put it in his mouth with his fork. 

Tasteless. As usual. The reaper thought dejectedly. Ever since becoming a reaper, he’d lost the ability to taste. After finishing his food, and downing a similarly tasteless drink, he paid for his meal and left the Nightowl Inn. 

Walking through the streets of Gresalt, the Reaper made his way towards the gates in the Western part of the city. Making his way through the docks, the orange setting sun washed over the City. The reaper paid It no mind, as he continued making his way through the crowded city. His cloak keeping his Identity secret, he headed towards the next area In need of his specialty.


	2. Fallen Village

“This is horrible… If only I could’ve…” A worry-filled voice spoke out, as they stared at the village the Reaper had been at just moments earlier. Clenching their fist, they turned away from the village and made their way through the forest once more.

A few hours later…

The reaper lands roughly back onto the ground. Flicking his hood up and taking out his book, he begins walking towards a town on the horizon. Reading through it, he confirmed his suspicions.

The town lord from that village was the brother of this one. Both of them couldn’t cooperate to deal with the plague, so both villages were wiped out. Letting go of his book, It was consumed by green and blue flames before disappearing.

As he approached the town proper, he sighed. The roads were littered with people, both dead and alive but barely. The reaper could sense that the town was doomed. Sparks cracked, and his staff was formed from blue and green flames.

“I guess this will add one thousand and five to my total today.” The reaper spoke In the same emotionless voice, as he closed his eyes to focus. A light green fog emerged from his staff tracing paths to the people on the streets and In their houses. “There Isn’t any reason to let any of them live any longer.” The reaper murmured under his breath, as energy poured from the staff.

The fog paths had now lit up with an eerie green light. Those still alive barely had the energy to process what was happening. Slowly, starting from the farthest fog path, the fog returned to the staff and the town stopped breathing entirely. The reaper then opened his eyes, his hood hiding his emotionless eyes.

Clutching his chest, the reaper breathed deeply. Letting go of his staff, he turned to leave. 

Cough cough. 

The reaper stopped In his tracks. Turning around to face the village once more, he looked through the bodies. “Did I make a mistake somewhere?” The reaper clicked his tongue and summoned his staff once more. Walking through the silent town, he looked for the source of the noise. 

Cough cough. 

Turning his head to the source, he found what he was looking for. His black boots approached the source. A young adult girl, her eyes empty and her chest barely moving if at all. “This will be over quickly, I just need to-” The reaper paused as he examined the girl closely. “Is that even possible..?”

Kneeling, the Reaper pulled the girl’s shirt down and put his hand on her chest. Listening intently, he furrowed his brow. “There’s no heartbeat.” He muttered to himself, as he pulled the girl’s shirt back up, and stood up.

Bringing his finger to his chin, the Reaper thought for a moment. She neither alive nor dead then. Nor does she have a soul. She’s In limbo… What the hell happened, was It my mistake or something more natural?

Cough cough

The girl coughed but looked just as empty as before. “So she can cough, even though she’s dead. This is Insane. I guess I should figure out what’s wrong with her.” Picking up the girl, the reaper headed for the town’s church. She was lighter than he expected.

May hours later…

Night had fallen on the village. The reaper lay against one of the church’s pillars, watching the girl from the corner of his eye. The reaper was flipping absent-mindedly through his book, his mind occupied by the girl’s situation.

Sighing and cursing under his breath, the Reaper stood up from the cold floors of the church. Walking over to the girl, who lay still on an overturned table. The reaper looked her over for a moment.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary, It should be safe to do this. The Reaper thought as he brought his hands together. His thumbs pointing out, while his fingers connected except for his pinkies. 

“This will be a first for me. Giving, rather than taking.” Going over the necessary steps In his head one more time, the Reaper closed his eyes. A warm flame washed over the room, forming the Reapers staff. With his staff In front of him, the Reaper breathed deeply.

An eerie green fog poured from the staff and enveloped the Reaper and the girl. As the fog deepened, nearly a dozen green lights appeared. Circling the girl, the lights gradually whittled down Into many dozens of smaller particles. 

The reapers breathing became labored. Holding out his hand, The many dozen particles reformed Into a single orb which rested In the Reaper’s hand.

Bringing his hand to the girl’s chest, the orb entered and the light disappeared from the church. Bracing himself, the Reaper caught his breath, his head spinning. The fog dissipated as the reaper regained his composure. 

A slam on the church door made the Reaper let out a small gasp of surprise. Turning to the door, the reaper grabbed his staff. Holding It to his side, the reaper took a deep breath. As the slams against the door picked up strength, the Reapers brow furrowed.

Finally, the door broke. The reaper’s expression was a mixture of surprise and curiosity as the inhabitants of the town burst Into the church. They brandished many different types of weapons. “Were they not dead after all?!” The reaper muttered to himself, as he flung himself towards them.

As the girl’s chest rose slightly, the reaper knocked a townsperson off their feet. As the reaper dodged their attacks he realized what was going on. Throwing his staff into the air, the reaper clapped sending a shockwave towards the townsfolk, knocking them back and Into the fall.

“I see now. You are merely their corpses being reanimated to suit some sick purpose.” His voice devoid of emotion, the Reaper caught his staff. A bluish-green flame appeared and his staff was engulfed. Lunging forward the Reaper revealed his weapon of choice, his Scythe, Dreamwhisper.

Sweeping a dozen undead off their feet with a low swing, the Reaper turned quickly and cut them all down midair. Quickly switching his grip, the Reaper swung Dreamwhisper back around and decapitated another five. Bringing Dreamwhisper up, the Reaper blocks a strike from a larger townsperson before using his scythe to strike the man In the gut and swinging the scythe around to cut the man In half.

Dodging a strike from yet another townsperson, the reaper snapped his fingers and incinerated the remaining townsfolk. Deforming Dreamwhisper, the Reaper turned to the girl. He sighed in relief as the girl slowly sat up.

“Nice to see your awake.” The reaper spoke as he waded through his carnage towards the girl. “Are those…?” the girl mumbled as she rubbed her head. 

“Ah, yeah, someone brought them back from the dead. Odd though, I can’t sense anyone else is here but us.” The reaper held out a hand, as he let out a rather emotionless smile. “...Thank you. What’s you-” The girl was interrupted as the reaper pulled her close.

Bringing his arm above his head, the Reaper winced In preparation, as an axe was brought down on them. The axe sliced clean through the reaper’s arm, the Reaper immediately shot his leg out and knocked the assailant back. The reaper furrowed his brow, as he witnessed the undead who he’d pulverized to ash reform themselves.

“Shit. They can come back from death, and reform themselves. This is bad.” As the reaper commented about the situation, the girl looked at his arm In horror. “Do you trust me?” The reaper asked as he pulled the girl closer.

“Uhm… yes?” The girl looked up at the Reaper, as he glared at the newly reformed undead. “Good. hold on tight!” The reaper exclaimed, before pulling the girl and himself into the shadow of a nearby pillar. Two bright wings emerged from the Reaper's back, and he shot up from the ground. 

Swinging Dreamwhisper with his free hand, the Reaper broke through the ceiling and flew away. At the same time, a figure is watching from a distance… “Their combat prowess Is lacking but… I finally got It to work.”

Shadows that previously enveloped the pair scattered to the new surroundings, as their escape succeeded. The girl immediately collapsed and started vomiting. The reaper, on the other hand, was lost in thought.

Damn, this is gonna be troublesome. He thought as the girl picked herself back up.

"You alright? Sorry, I should've given you more of a warning." The Reaper pulled out a flask and handed it to the girl. The girl took a sip from the flask and handed it back. "So, who are you exactly?" She asked while staring inquisitively at the Reaper.

"That’s not Important. Here Is some money, you’re on your own now.” tossing the girl a large sack filled with the Kingdoms currency, Helvas, the Reaper turned to leave. “You’re leaving me alone?!” The girl exclaimed as the reaper flicked his hood up with his remaining hand.

Geez, I should never have… the Reapers thoughts trailed off as a single white feather fell from the sky, its gold tip shining. “Shit.” The Reaper cursed under of breath.

Suddenly the sky was blanketed In glittering weaponry. The sky seemed to be falling, as the weapons flowed forth like a wave. The girl froze In fear, while the reaper gritted his teeth.


	3. Underworld

The sound of the groundbreaking and the whirling of swords flying was all that could be heard for a mile. Blood splattered the ground, as the swords continued to fly. Animals were caught in the crossfire, as trees were felled.

After a few minutes, the rain of swords stopped. A figure clad In white slowly descended, his white-gold tipped wings allowing him to stand on the pommel of a sword. “My, I guess I went just a little too far this time… no matter.”

The figure’s voice was young, as were his looks. He had neat looking dark green hair, which could be mistaken for black or brown hair at first glance. His clothes were white, except for his epaulet, which was a goldish yellow. The clothes themselves were an all-white military uniform with yellow trimmings and black boots. He carried no visible weaponry.

“This day can’t get any worse can It?” The reaper spoke between coughs, as he clutched at a white and gold sword stabbed through his abdomen. His remaining arm as well as one of his legs were bloodied from many cuts, and his right cheek had a gash from a barely missed blade. His face was strained, as he tried to hide the pain. 

“This is the reaper who’s been responsible for killing whole villages. I guess my job here Is done.” The figure put his hands behind his back and smiled at the Reaper. The reaper bit his lip, as he pulled the sword from his abdomen. Blood soaking his clothes as he did so.

“Y’know, for an angel, you don’t seem to care about Innocent lives at all.” The reaper spoke with a hint of malice, as he stepped forward revealing a fearful girl. The Angel didn’t move his gaze.

“Are we going to do this peacefully, Reaper?” The angel dropped his grin, as the many dozens of swords faded into dust. Replacing them were six swords that formed a circle behind the Angel.

“That’s your choice, Angel. I’m just doing as I’m told, rather, what I have to do. You have no right to stop me. Although, I guess that your higher-ups don’t really mind If a few reapers go missing every once and awhile.”

The angel scowled, as he clenched his fist. “I don’t have to take you In one piece, Reaper!” The angel shouted as white electricity began to spark. “Feel free to try, Angel.” The angel smirked, an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes began to glow and spark a bright white.

“Fine then, go back to the underworld damn reaper!” The angel raised a single hand, the white electricity sparking even more like a white light. His eyes glowed, as they were filled with a most intricate design. “Aether!” He shouted as the white sparks formed Into a single, massive vein of energy that shot towards the reaper. 

“You wanted this.” The Reaper muttered. The white vein collided with the reaper. The angel’s smirk vanished, replaced with a hint of fear. The Reapers' eyes glowed black filled with a complex circle of symbols, and the Aether crumbled Into nothing. Not a particle remained.

“Unther” The reaper spoke. The Angel hurriedly raised his hand but froze in fear as the sharp edge of Dreamwhisper rested on his neck. The reaper had gotten into the angel’s shadow In an instant.

“Out of respect to your role In this world, I won’t end this. However, tell your superiors this: send as many as they want, the Reapers won’t stop.” The angel scowled once more, before being enveloped by a bright light that shot into the sky.

“Tch. to force me to use authority like that.” The reaper commented as he watched the light fade away In the sky. His eyes returning to normal, the reaper turned to the girl. Offering her his hand, he gave an emotionless smile.

Finally, with time to rest, the Reaper looked at the girl. The girl was shorter than him and had bright white hair, which was no longer than her shoulder. The girl also wore a stained sundress and a pair of beat-up, brown shoes. Slung across her chest was a brown satchel. Pulling the girl to her feet, he looked her over. The most significant thing to the reaper was her scarlet red eyes. After ensuring she had no injuries, he examined himself.

“Damn. These cuts are hurting a lot, guess that angel had holy weapons. Still, they likely weren’t perfect.” As he spoke, his cuts, as well as his abdomen and stump of an arm began to radiate heat.

“Are you alright Reaper? You didn’t have to go through all that trouble for me!” The girl reached for her satchel. “I’ll be fine. These injuries aren’t permanent.” As the Reaper finished, the heat turned to flames, and his skin slowly reformed. Furthermore, his abdomen healed fully and his arm slowly grew back. Sighing to himself, the Reaper looked at his clothes, his body still reforming at a snail's pace.

His black clothes and cloak were torn and bloody all over, and he was missing a glove for his newly reformed hand. His shirt also had a hole in it from the sword revealing his fairly white skin. Materializing a small backpack from flames, the Reaper began fiddling through It. 

“Are those flames...?” The girl said under her breath as she reached out and touched the Reaper’s reformed arm. The reaper groaned and threw the backpack to the side. “Out of clothes. Guess I’ll have to get replacements… what will you do?”

The reaper turned his gaze to the girl. “I’ll try to make a living, now that my village is gone.” The reaper’s brow furrowed. “I’d advise against that. That angel Is going to want to take me out, and you're his best bet.” The girl looked to the ground In deliberation.

“What’s your name?” Shizuko looked towards the girl, who looked up at him in response. “Sora.” The reaper gave a meek smile “Shizuko. Sora, I’m only asking you once so choose wisely...” Shizuko placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder. His gaze was unflinching. “... will you live a life of peace, attempting to get a semblance of normality In Gresalt or some other city. Or, will you join me and become a reaper, as well as my Apprentice.”

Sora looked down, to consider the choice. After a few minutes, she raised her head and looked Shizuko In the eye. “I’ll become your apprentice If you’ll have me... Master.” Shizuko nodded.

“One last thing, how old are you?” Sora’s smile faded slightly. “Does that matter… eighteen…” Sora spoke in a meek voice. “Good, I didn’t want to bring a child Into a fight.”

“Huh? You look just as old as me!” Sora exclaimed. “Appearances can be deceiving. I’m older than eighteen.” Sora looked taken aback at the response. 

“Oh yeah! How old are you then?” Sora questioned, as Shizuko fiddled through his pocket. After bringing out a small necklace, he turned to face her with a mischievous smile. “At least… two thousand five hundred years old. I’ve lost count.”

A few hours later…

A red light faded, as the pair descended Into the underworld. Sora looked around In awe. “I would’ve expected more fire, that’s what I was always told.” picking up one of the many glowing mushrooms that Illuminated much of the underworld, Sora looked it over. Chuckling a little, Shizuko smirked.

“Yeah, they never really get the underworld right. There are only a few places that are accurate to how they describe It. Ironically, their depictions of the Otherworld are worse. The angels and all the others up there are no saints.” Shizuko looked around as he spoke.

“I’ll never get tired of the underworld. It’s really beautiful.” Sora dropped her mushroom and joined Shizuko. “So, what else Is there In the underworld?” Shizuko smirked meekly. 

“Slow down there, I’ll explain on the way to Ebonfall. I guess I could start there then…” As they made their way, Shizuko began to explain the underworld to Sora.

To start, he explained the Underworld Itself. “Despite how It might seem, the Underworld, as well as the Otherworld, are all man-made creations. The earliest records of the Underworld are from many millennia ago.”

Sora looked around their surroundings, unable to possibly fathom that this is all man-made. “This is all man-made?! How? And, why?”

Shizuko chuckled, a smile creeping upon his face. “We don’t really know how, but we have been able to piece together a small amount of Info. The creators of the realms used some unknown magic, that not only birthed the two realms but also the Authorities, and Abilities you saw me use today. As for why… we don’t really know, only that It ended up helping during an event known as Soul Overload. That event spawned the Reapers.”

Sora reached for her chest. “Soul Overload?” Shizuko nodded and pointed to the glowing flora around them. 

“Soul Overload'' was an event that happened many millennia ago. It followed one of the most massive wars In recent history, as well as one of the deadliest plagues. The mixture of the two claimed millions of lives, and that was just human ones. Due to the massive loss of life, the world's natural way of handling souls broke under the pressure, and It had many nasty side effects.” 

“What kinds of side effects?” Sora cocked her head to the side. 

“Too many to count, or remember. The main ones I can remember right now are Time paradoxes, reversing of natural laws, rips in space, and a few minor ones like wide-scale possessions.”

Sora's eyes became filled with a mixture of shock and concern. Taking note of this, Shizuko raised his hand and rubbed her head.

“Don’t worry though. As long as things continue working as they're supposed to, nothing like that will happen again. Besides, the side effects of the Soul Overload have passed.” Her mood Improved, Shizuko decided to continue.

“Whether unintentional or not, The climates of the realms morphed their inhabitants. For the underworld that meant the birthing of Succubi, incubus, Oni, Liches, as well as unique beings such as Cerberus.”

“What's unique about Cerberus?” Sora spoke as she stretched, they’d been walking for some time now. 

“Cerberus is actually one consciousness inhabiting three bodies. It's quite the sight to behold.”

Sora giggled a bit,” Three bodies?! That's gotta look really funny!” The thought of three bodies being controlled by one mind clearly a humorous idea for Sora. Chuckling a bit himself, He decided to move onto the next topic.

Following the explanation of the Underworld, he explained Ebonfall, The largest city in the Underworld. 

“Ebonfall Is the capital of the realm and houses Otherworld’s ruler, Lucifer, and her closest allies. Her allies consist of many who might be thought to be mythical but are very much real. For instance, the head of her royal guard, Cerberus.”

“How strong is Lucifer? She’s the god of the underworld right?” Sora crossed her arms, reminiscing a bit about stories she’d been told as a young girl. Shizuko meanwhile, shook his head in response. 

“Lucifer is quite strong, but she is not a god. Neither is the ruler of the Otherworld. They are just the rulers of the realms, in fact, there are no gods as depicted by many folktales you’ve probably heard.” 

Moving back on topic, Shizuko continued. “Ebonfall itself Is a large city built into the Underworld’s largest mountain which is called Necrothorne. Ebonfall is also home to the Underworld’s Coldstriders. The Coldstriders are dedicated to ensuring, among other tasks, that the souls of the Mortal world are processed and transported to the Underworld.”

Seeing as Sora was listening Intently, he continued. 

“The Coldstriders operate many positions, one of which being Reapers of which there are usually only five at all times.”

Sora exclaimed as Shizuko finished. “Only five? I would’ve thought there'd be more.” Shizuko nodded In agreement. 

“Yeah, I agree. It makes sense though, each Reaper can handle a pretty large area, and adding an apprentice increases that area.”

“So, what was that power you used against the Angel? You mentioned it earlier.” Sora asked as they maintained a steady pace. Picking a glowing flower from a nearby outcrop, looking It over, he replied. 

“That Is what's called an ‘Authoritative Circle’ or In a more simple term, Authority. Many beings In the Underworld and Otherworld have Authority.”

“So, Is your authority the reason you look so young?” Sora asked as the realm’s capital became visible In the distance. 

“No, that's because I became a Reaper. Your body’s appearance basically freezes when you become a reaper, I became a reaper relatively young which Is why I look that way,” Shizuko replied as he twirled a glowing flower In his hand. 

“After a while of becoming a reaper, you lose the need to eat, sleep, or even drink. It does help calm my mind personally though.” Shizuko stopped at the top of a hill. 

“What's your authority, Master? It seemed really strong. And the name too, Unther!”

“That's just it, Unther. It allows me to manipulate the opposite of Aether. I can also do other things with it using a bit of knowledge I've gained over the years.” Sora stopped at the base of the hill. 

“That's cool! I wonder what mine will be!” Sora could barely contain her excitement.

“No need to wait much longer, we’re here. Ebonfall.” Sora quickly climbed the hill and laid her eyes upon the Capital of the Underworld. Just as Shizuko described, the City was built against a mountain, with the castle built way up the mountain.

“Before we head to the Coldstriders hall, let's head to a place I know pretty well. We’ll need new clothes.” Sora’s eyes lit up, and she eagerly followed Shizuko down the hill, and towards Ebonfalls gates.


	4. Ebonfall

The large gates of Ebonfall greeted the pair, as they crossed the drawbridge. Looking down, Sora marveled at the seemingly glowing water beneath them. Taking note of her interest, Shizuko looked over the edge as well.

“From what I heard, the glow Is a byproduct of souls being processed. I'm not sure how true that is, but It adds to the aesthetic.” As Shizuko spoke, a guard approached the pair. The guard had white hair and red eyes. Notably, his eyes lacked an Iris. Sora gave a perplexed look as she watched Shizuko talk to the Guard.

Turning to meet the Guard, Shizuko gave him a curt nod. “Returning already Shizuko? Thought you would’ve been out longer.” 

The guard looked over the Reapers’ beat-up clothing. “You wouldn’t return just for clothing would you?”

Shizuko chuckled and pointed to Sora. “Definitely not. I’m here because I’ve found myself an Apprentice.” 

The guard looked Sora over, then laughed. “She doesn’t look all too much older than you. You’d better take care of her!” 

Shizuko nodded and moved his hand out towards Sora. “ Sora, this is Vugril. He’s a friend of mine.” Sora stepped away from the edge, and towards Vugril.

“What’s up with his eyes, If I may ask, of course.” Vugril scoffed a bit and held a hand out to Sora. 

“Don’t worry about It kid, I’m a Lich. Nice to meet you Sora!” Sora smiled and shook Vugrils hand.

Shizuko shuffled his feet, a meek smile on his face. “Vugril, we should be going now. I still have to get to the Coldstriders hall, and get us new clothes and armor.” Vugril nodded quickly and snapped his fingers.

As the sound echoed throughout the surrounding area, the Gate opened. Waving to Vugril, the pair walked Into Ebonfall. The tunnel leading Into the city was lit with blue flames, giving It a calming feeling.

When they exited, Sora was greeting with a bustling city. In contrast to the village she came from, Ebonfall was organized and crafted with Immense skill. Ebonfall’s roads were made with light grey bricks, while the city wall was a darker shade. 

Glowing fauna was used to light the city, as well as soul flame lanterns. Along with fauna, the city also had small canals with bioluminescent fish as well as fountains. The cities architecture was nothing to scoff at either. The houses were made of a bluish-grey brick, while the roofs were made of brown wood. More importantly, Stores, Inns, and other areas of importance were all marked with signs. The castle was viewable from the entrance of the city. It shared the same style as the houses but was much larger. 

“This city is so… beautiful!” Sora’s eyes glittered like stars as she took In the city. Shizuko smiled as he watched. Walking over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Settle down Sora, we’ve still got to get to the Felieth’s store.”

“Felieth?” Sora asked as they began walking.

“Felieth is a friend of mine. She runs a blacksmiths shop, and she’s also a tailor! She’s the person who made the clothes I’m wearing.”

Sora nodded and tried to imagine what Felieth could look like. As she tried, another question popped into her head. “So, she created Dreamwhisper right?”

Shizuko shook his head In response. “Actually, I made Dreamwhisper. All reapers make their weapons using the first batch of souls they ferry over.” As Shizuko spoke, he summoned Dreamwhisper.

Looking at the Scythe, Sora marveled at Its craftsmanship. The Scythe was sharp, and the Indigo blade complimented well with the starry engravings. The long grip of the weapon was also engraved with a variety of symbols related to stars and was black.

“Felieth constantly wants to “Adjust” It though. I don’t see why, It works fine for me.” letting the Scythe get consumed by the flames again, the pair continued to walk through the streets of Ebonfall.

After a short walk, they arrived Infront of a store called Felieths Armoured Apparels. The sign had the insignia of a Hammer and a set of clothes with a small chest plate attached. Sighing to himself, Shizuko turned the door handle and allowed Sora to enter first.

“Ah, you’re new around here aren’t- Oh! Shizuko! Haven’t seen ya’ In a while!” A voice Shizuko knew all to well greeted the pair. Sora turned to watch the exchange.

In front of Sora, and leaning over the counter, was a succubus. Sora immediately took note of her unique features. Felieth had a thin tail with it's tip shaped like a spade, as well as two small black wings and pointy ears. 

Felieth's green eyes gave off an odd feeling, but Sora didn't mind it too much. In contrast with her races mythical profession, Felieth wore relatively baggy clothes fit for a blacksmith and tailor. While Sora continued to examine the Succubus, Shizuko got down to business.

“I’m doing fine, thanks for asking. I’m here for a new set of clothes for me, and something that would look great for my Apprentice here.” Shizuko pointed briefly to Sora before he walked over to a nearby changing curtain. 

“Finally found yourself an Apprentice, huh. What’s your name?” Felieth’s spade-like tale was twirling in the air, as she rested her arms on the counter In front of her. Her wings flapping slightly with curiosity. 

“I’m Sora.” Sora gave a gentle bow, as the Succubus examined her. “You’re quite the girl. I wonder how you ended up with Shizuko of all people.” Sora’s face blanked for a moment as if encased In ice before the changing curtain opened. Shizuko wore a temporary set of clothes, which had white rolled-up sleeves and no cloak as he walked over to the Tailor.

“Good lord Felieth.” Shizuko’s voice had a hint of amusement, as he handed over his old clothing. Felieth looked at the clothes and groaned.

“How did you manage to cut these up so much? I’m gonna have to get you a whole new set.” Shizuko rolled his eyes at Felieths appraisal and tossed her a teal coin. 

“Just get it done for me, will you. Also, can you whip up some equipment for Sora?” Felieth examined Sora quickly and nodded.

“I’ll need to take a few measurements, so step outside will you?” Felieth jokingly waved Shizuko away, who nodded with a grin on his face. “Don’t do anything weird to her.”

Turning to the door, Shizuko glazed at Sora. “Be sure to let your imagination go wild, within reason of course. I’ll be outside if you need me.” When Sora nodded, he left the shop.

Glancing at the dark sky, Shizuko shivered a bit as a cold breeze went by. “Not having a cloak on feels weird.” He mumbled to himself. After an hour of waiting, Shizuko was allowed back In. As Shizuko expected, an hour was all It took for Felieth to whip up equipment for both of them.

Sora’s equipment was light. On her legs, she wore brown boots as well as black stockings. Along with those, she had a dark skirt and a black vest that kept her midriff exposed. Attached to her waist was a belt that held two daggers colored amethyst and sapphire respectively. Along with the daggers she had two brown fingerless gloves, and to complete the new equipment she wore a brown cloak.

Shizuko’s equipment was also light but was way different from his previous set. On his legs, he wore black boots, as well as light black leggings. On his waist, he wore a belt that carried space for a satchel as well as a small pouch. His torso was equipped with a light black tunic that draped down the waist at the back. This tunic lacked a sleeve for one arm, but still included black gloves for both. To complete the set, Shizuko was also equipped with a brown cloak.

The pair were Immediately impressed. “I knew you were good but, Damn. This Is really good work!” As Felieth nodded with a proud look on her face, Shizuko fished through his new pouch. Pulling at three teal coins. Catching them, the succubus had a puzzled look on her face. “Think of it as a tip, for this amazing work you’ve done.”

Felieth smiled and pocketed the coins. “I gave Sora two daggers, seeing as she doesn’t have her weapon yet. She picked that pair out herself.” The two watched as Sora examined the daggers.

“Thanks for the equipment, as always. We’re off to Coldstriders hall now, so If you need to make any last-minute additions you can find us there.” Felieth nodded and waved the pair goodbye.

As they walked further Into the city, Shizuko watched Sora with a proud expression on his face. Their adventures have only just begun.


	5. Coldstriders

A calming silence overcame the pair as they made their way through the beautiful streets of Ebonfall. Both of them quietly taking In their surroundings. Sora still kept that starry expression on her face, while Shizuko had a clam, but a proud full one. After walking for around thirty minutes, They stopped Infront of a large, three-story, house. The sign next to the nearby door had no symbol and just read “Coldstriders Hall”.

“This is it. We’re here. Are you ready?” Shizuko put his hand on the door but didn’t open it. Instead, he waited for Sora to give the go-ahead.

“I’m ready.” Sora’s expression filled with a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and many other emotions. Unable to make the eager apprentice wait any longer, Shizuko pushed open the door to the Hall, and the pair stepped Inside. 

“Oh, Shizuko! Welcome back.” The receptionist spoke with a cheery tone. Waving to her, Shizuko approached the counter. Quickly, the receptionist handed him a paper. As he reached for It, he winced slightly.

“Ah! I’m sorry-” The receptionist quickly apologized, but Shizuko held his hand up to stop her. 

“It’s fine, It’s just a paper cut.”

Shifting the paper to his non-cut hand, Shizuko pointed to the receptionist. “This is the Hall's receptionist, Chiyo. She’s a cat folk. She actually started working here recently, within the last… ten years I believe. Also, she is quite the cook.” Chiyo wore a frilly black and white dress, as well as boots and glasses.

Shizuko then pointed to Sora. Chiyo, this is Sora, my apprentice.” Chiyo’s eyes filled with excitement. 

“Oh! That’s great news! The others will want to hear about this, they are In the room on the paper!” Thanking Chiyo, Shizuko left the main room.

Staring with Irritation at the small paper cut, Shizuko led the way down the hallway. Walking through the halls, Sora was captivated by it. The floor was made out of a soft grey stone, with a red carpet leading them down the hall. The walls were made with the same blue stone as the rest of Ebonfall. 

They soon turned a corner and began making their way up to the second floor. Sora stopped near a window and took In the view. Shizuko stopped as well, letting his Apprentice take in the calming view. After a few minutes, they continued making their way to the Reaper’s meeting room.

Soon after, they arrived outside the meeting room. Shizuko hesitated a bit to open the doors, but quickly resolved himself and pushed them open. Upon entering Shizuko immediately glared, at a man who was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Sora examined the man, trying to see why Shizuko reacted in such a hostile way.

The man was a bit taller than Shizuko and had two horns jutting from his head. Coiled lightly around his legs, was a tail with dark scales, and attached to the man’s back were two wings akin to a dragon. The man had on armor, which shared the dark scales of his tail.

Sora then looked around the room. She quickly caught sight of one other person, who was looking out of the window, as well as a small fox that sat on the table. The fox had white fur and yellow eyes. The other man had short brown hair and green eyes. The man also had a thin black tail, shaped like a diamond as well as small black wings. lastly, the man had pointy ears. Tied to his waist was a brown fur coat, with the man also wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black leggings which led to brown boots. Lastly, the man had brown gloves on. 

As Sora examined the fox up close, Shizuko looked around. “Oi, Nutres, where’s Yoseo?” The man leaning against the wall opened his eyes In response to Shizuko’s cold question. Sora watched nervously while petting the fox on the table.

“Huh? Why would you need to know, Shizuko?” Nutres’s response was equally cold, but Shizuko didn’t budge. Instead, he turned to the other person In the room. 

“Torihr, where’s Yoseo?” The man at the window turned around and walked towards the large table. 

“He said he was busy dealing with a situation and couldn’t attend. Hearing this, Shizuko sighed a bit and rubbed his temples.

“I guess four out of five Is good enough for an Introduction.” Hearing this, Sora looked around the room one more time.

“Uhm, master, there are only three people here? Did you miscount?” Shizuko turned to face Sora and immediately shifted his gaze to the fox.

“Actually, that fox Is the fourth member.” Sora’s gaze shot towards the fox, which had a look of disappointment. Suddenly, the fox went up In a puff of smoke.

“You could’ve let her pet me for a while longer, Shizuko. It felt good!” emerging from the puff of smoke, was a girl shorter than even Sora. Her fox ears flicking a bit, and her bushy tail wagging. The girl had on a shrine maidens outfit and had grey and white hair and yellow eyes.

“I’m glad you’ve already taken a liking to her.” Shizuko rubbed Sora’s head, as the girl in front of her yawned. Shizuko waited for her to finish, before pointing at each of them. “The guy leaning against the wall Is Nutres, as Dragonkin. The one on the other side of the table Is Torihr, he’s an Incubus. Lastly, Miki. She’s a Kitsune.”

“Kitsune?” Sora cocked her head to the side, as she watched Miki. 

“Basically, I’m a magical fox. That’s how I’m able to shift between my Human form and Fox form.” Miki answered In a quiet voice but seemed enthusiastic to tell Sora. 

“You’re definitely as cute as a fox!” Sora smiled, and pet Miki on the head.

“Uhm, I’m sure you’ve already caught on but, Sora Is my apprentice.” Shizuko looked happy to say those words. Miki and Torihr let out murmurs of congratulations, while Nutres was quiet. 

When he finally spoke, Nutres’s voice was barbed with malice “She’s just as we as you. You got her from your weak region, didn’t you?” 

Shizuko looked at Nutres through the corner of his eyes. “What the hell Is that supposed to mean? I came from a weak region as well.”

A low growl came from Nutres’s throat, as he got closer to Shizuko. “That’s exactly the problem. We’ve lost so many reapers because Weakling like you are becoming them.”

Shizuko took a deep breath, his face unreadable to Sora. “...I have one other thing to report.” Nutres looked Irritated but quickly grew serious when Shizuko looked him in the eye. 

Miki motioned for Shizuko to speak. Crossing his arms, Shizuko began his report. “In the same village where I found Sora, I also got attacked by a group of reanimated corpses.”

Nutres scoffed. “You had trouble with a small amount of undead?” Shizuko glared his way but returned his gaze to Miki.

“The thing is, they reformed from anything I threw at them. Incineration, cutting them to pieces. This goes way being the plague that whipped out that village.” This time, Nutres was silent. Even he knew when to take things seriously.

“This is troubling. Anything else you know?” Miki looked between Shizuko and Sora. 

“I know that Sora went Into Limbo. While I managed to get her back to life, I’m worried she ended up that way because of the plague.” 

Shizuko quickly elaborated, seeing that Sora was confused. “Limbo is a state between life and death. It happened before to people, but only In special cases.”

Miki leaned back a little and furrowed her brow. “You think there’s a correlation?” Shizuko nodded In response.

“The timing Is incredibly precise to Intentionally pull someone Into limbo. Since I wasn’t trying to do that, the only cause would be the plague.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Torihr spoke, as he walked towards Shizuko. 

“We should begin looking Into It. Me and Sora can begin looking Into rumors around the plague, as well as Inspecting villages afflicted by It.”

Miki nodded while thinking to herself. “I’ll look Into rumors as well.” The other two nodded In agreement. 

With the news shared, Shizuko and Sora bid farewell to the three Reapers. Walking out of the meeting room, Sora stretched.

“Time to get your first batch of souls!” Shizuko spoke with Enthusiasm, as he reached Into his satchel. Pulling out a necklace, he held It gently.

“I hope I can pull it off.” Sora’s voice was mixed with worry. Shizuko’s smile waned a little.

“It’s going to be tough, you will be feeling every emotion of those whose soul you’ve taken.” Shizuko had a rough voice, clearly speaking from experience. When Sora had gathered herself, the pair were consumed In a bright red light.

When they emerged, they stood on top of a large, snowy ridge. Pine trees covered In pure white snow surrounded them, but the ledge of the ridge was open. In the distance, was a small smokestack. Before looking around, Shizuko watched as the small papercut remained unhealed.

“Is that our target?” Sora asked as she made sure she had her required equipment. Before he answered, Shizuko closed his eyes and focused.

Visualizing the souls In his mind, a light green color traced a path towards the smokestack. At the epicenter of the path, the smoke seemingly glowed. Opening his eyes again, Shizuko replied.

“That’s our target! Before we go, Is there anything you-!” Shizuko cut his own voice off, pushing Sora away, he held his hand out. Just as the ember formed, Thunder cracked from the nearby treeline.

Before the embers could begin gathering heat, a bolt of lightning struck Shizuko, knocking him over the ledge. 

“Shizuko!” Sora exclaimed, as her master fell into the line trees below.


	6. Algroma

As Shizuko flew off the ledge, his mind raced. Crashing Into the snow-covered trees below, he felt his flesh be pierced by twigs and branches. As Shizuko spat blood out, the bolt of lightning split off leaving Shizuko to crash into the ground alone, the snow doing little to soften his fall from the tall ridge. A small crater greeted Sora as she looked over the ledge, with Shizuko dazed below her. 

As Shizuko attempted to get up, a searing pain sparked In his back. Fighting through the pain, Shizuko got back on his feet. His head pulsing In pain, he caught his breath. As he took a few steps towards a nearby tree, the sound of swords unsheathing made Shizuko freeze In place.

“It’s my lucky day. I can add yet another Reaper to my kill count.” A voice, filled with arrogance, made Shiuzko grit his teeth. Turning to face the voice, he cursed to himself.

In front of him, was a Dragonkin. Two wings, a long tail, and horns signified this would be no easy battle. The dragonkin was equipped with a Breastplate, shoulder pads, and gauntlets made of her own scales. a black cape was draped over her shoulder. Under her armor, Shizuko could see a brown tunic as well as black stockings which lead Into her similarly black boots. In the Dragonkin’s hands were two Katanas, colored purple. Her eyes, with rectangular iris, were also purple, while her hair a dark purple. Shizuko furrowed his brow, as the Katanas emitted a loud, audible, hum. 

Clicking his tongue, Shizuko held his hand out and summoned Dreamwhisper from the bluish-green flames. Watching In distress, Sora quickly looked around the Ridge.

“Shit. I need a way down there to help him!”

Shizuko calmed his breathing. His eyes fixated on the Dragonkin In front of him. “You’re a Reaper hunter, I presume.” Shizuko failed to disguise the pain he was In from the fall, making the dragon-kin form a toothy grin. 

“That’s correct, Reaper. I’m not some run of the mill one either…” The Dragonkin displayed one of her katanas. Shizuko realized what was there. Written In the Dragonkin script, was a symbol repeated ten times which meant, Saved Souls.

“... So far, ten of your kind have fallen to me. Today I’ll make that eleven.” The Dragonkin smiled, even more, as Shizuko frowned.

“At least tell me your name before killing me, Dragonkin.” twirling Dreamwhisper through the air, Shizuko let it rest in his right hand, Its head pointing towards the ground.

The Dragonkin let out a laugh, her tail waving slightly. Suddenly, like a burst of lighting, She shot towards Shizuko. Twirling Dreamwhisper around, Shizuko raised his Scythe’s handle just In time to block the strike. 

As soon as the blades struck the Scythe, the Dragonkin leaned into Shizuko’s face and smiled. “Name’s Algroma!” Before Shizuko could process the name, Algroma was engulfed In dark electricity and bolted around Shizuko. Sweeping both Katana’s around, Algroma cut deep into Shizuko’s back.

“Nice to make your acquaintance!” Algroma yelled as she struck Shizuko away with her tail. Sparks flew from her tail, which felt hard like a rock to Shizuko.

Smashing Into a nearby tree, Shizuko felt his ribs crack from the Impact. Snow crashed to the ground around him as he Coughed up blood. Getting up, Shizuko gritted his teeth. Kicking off the tree, Shizuko swept Dreamwhisper towards Algroma. The hunter sidestepped, avoiding Shizuko entirely.

While Shizuko turned to face her once more, Algroma shot towards him again. Sweeping Dreamwhisper around, Shizuko met her blades. As Shizuko attempted to push her away, Algroma lunged to the side, narrowly avoiding a sudden hail of swipes from behind.

Shizuko quickly held his hand up, green embers began to spark then unleashed a barrage of green fire towards Algroma, forcing her away. As she leaped away, Algroma’s face became a mixture of frustration, and Intrigue as Sora stood next to Shizuko.

“Guess It’ll be trial by fire, huh?” Sora said In a serious tone, as she eyed Algroma cautiously. Shizuko caught his breath, his bloodstained clothes rising and falling in a rough rhythm. 

“Make sure to not screw up. She has two Holy weapons, and they’re potent.” As Shizuko spoke, he found It hard to concentrate while his back was searing In pain.

“Two reapers!? My lucky day!” Algroma held her katanas out to her side, her face filled with excitement. 

The Reapers stood together, waiting for the Hunter to make the first move. With a smile on her face, Algroma held her swords to the side. Two Intricate circles appeared at the middle of the swords, encompassing them. As the circle faded Into the sword, black sparks began running across the blades.

“Tch. Magic circles too, huh.” Shizuko muttered under his breath, his hand tightening its grip on Dreamwhisper. Beside him Sora gritted her teeth, he two knives held close together near her chest, with her grip reversed on both of them.

“You know your stuff Reaper, now, which circle did I use?” Algroma’s smile faded Into a grin, as she glared at the Reapers.

“Only one way to find out!” Shooting forward, Dreamwhisper cut through the air, slamming Into Algroma’s twin Katana’s. Shizuko quickly winced In pain, as the black electricity jumped from the blades to the Scythe.

Swinging her leg Into Shizuko’s stomach, Algroma quickly threw him back. Sora attacked next, unleashing a quick barrage of strikes. As each connected, Sora’s eyes watered up from the pain, her arms getting stung red by the shocks. 

“You’re not cut out for this kid!” Algroma yelled out, finding an opening, she cut Sora diagonally across her face. “Ack” Caught off guard by the speed, Sora stumbled back.

Algroma stepped forward, a single katana held out to her side. 

Realizing mere moments after, Sora winced in preparation as the Katana swung towards her stomach. Algroma quickly backstepped, as Shizuko appeared from a nearby shadow, his scythe elegantly batting back her katana.

Keeping up the pressure, Shizuko spun the blade like a tornado through the air forcing Algroma on the defense. Each strike increased In strength, eventually knocking one of Algroma’s Katana out of her hands. Quickly turning the Scythe around, Shizuko plunged Dreamwhisper towards Algroma’s side.

Just before It connects, a bolt of electricity shot Into Shizuko’s hand. Wincing, he involuntarily let go of his Scythe. In the same moment, Algroma swung her tail towards Shizuko’s side, a small magic circle quickly appearing before the tail struck Shizuko’s kidney, feeling as hard as a rock. The Reaper immediately dropped to one knee as the pain washed over him.

As Shizuko clutched at his side, the pain grew so much he swore he could taste it. His chest heaved, as he struggled to get a breath. Algroma wasted no time and raised her blade to deal a finishing blow. 

Acting purely on instinct, Shizuko raised his head, his eyes filled with a complex circle as they glowed a dark black. Thinking quickly, Algromas knee shot up with, electricity sparking around it, into the desperate Reaper's chin. 

She’s too quick to use Unther! Sora thought as she stood In horror, her body still In pain from the electric shocks and cut across her face. Slowly, Algroma raised her blade once more. “Die already, damn Reaper.”

As her blade plunged, Sora lurched forward. In the same moment, Shizuko reached behind him, gripping the handle of Algroma’s dropped Katana. Stopping her blade, Algroma brought it around, blocking Sora’s daggers. 

Fighting through the pain, Shizuko plunged the other katana towards Algroma’s stomach. With a sharp clang, It stopped harmlessly, a white magic circle painted onto Algroma’s stomach. Clicking his tongue, Shizuko instead shot a gout of bluish-green flame at Algroma’s leg. 

“Damn It!” Algroma exclaimed, as her body began to spark with Black electricity. Not this time! That single thought overwhelmed Shizuko’s mind, as his eye glowed once more. Just as Algroma began to step back, the lighting cracked and faded Into dust.

“Wha-” Algroma barely got the words out, before Sora plunged her twin daggers In between the breaks in the Dragon-kin’s armor. Before Algroma could retaliate, She twisted the dagger with all her strength, bringing the Reaper Hunter down to one knee.

Getting up, and clutching his kidney, Shizuko picked up Dreamwhisper. Catching his breath, Shizuko held it to the side. “I guess this is the end.” Algroma had a smile on her face, but her eyes signified a deep sorrow.

“You put up quite the fight, Algroma. I can’t let you live though, you are damaging more than you would know.” Shizuko examined the Hunter, his eye glowing black with curiosity.

Algroma clicked her teeth, a scowl on her face, while blood began dripping from Sora’s still impaled knives. “Kill me already. I know if I try anything you’ll take me out with your Authority.”

Shizuko furrowed his brow. “Sora.” Nodding, Sora pulled her blades from Algroma’s body and stepped back. Sweeping his hand across his blade, a single magic circle appeared. “You won’t feel any pain, don’t worry.” 

Finally, Dreamwhisper cut through the air, slashing through the Dragonkin’s stomach. Algroma’s blood poured into the snow below, dying it red. As Shizuko said, she felt no pain just an odd warmth. Falling into the snow, Algroma sat still, her chest rising and falling.

“Let’s go Sora. We should get to that village now.” Shizuko spoke between coughs that brought up blood and winces from the many cuts and injuries he received from the Hunter.

Sora took a few steps forward, before looking back at the dying hunter. “Master, what about her soul?” 

Stopping, Shizuko looked back as well. “I’ll have to get It later, I don’t have enough energy to take It safely.”

Nodding, the pair set off Into the woods. As they left the Dragon-kin to die, a single white feather fell from the sky.

Shizuko and Sora left the immediate area, Shizuko had a slight limp. He winced every time he took a step, while Sora was trying to focus on something other than the pain, too little effect. The pair remained silent on the way to the village the rhythmic crunching of snow the only sound emitted by the pair.

As they caught sight of the village in the distance, they collectively breathed a sigh of relief. “How long should It take for these Injuries to heal?” 

Shizuko took a minute to think, his silence worrying Sora. “My guess would be four or five days, but It may be a little more. Algroma had taken a lot of care In making those Holy weapons.” 

“So that is what you fight against… That was…”

“Intense? Algroma Is a bit different from who I usually face. Mostly the hunters are just townspeople who are caught In the anti reaper craze, but a few, are strong enough to be a threat - like Algroma”

Sora was both relieved and frightened by Shizuko’s words. I’m gonna have to improve a lot.”

Shizuko chuckled, despite the pain, he was In. “You’ll have plenty of time to do that. The village Is just up ahead, let’s see If they have a place we could stay.”

Increasing their pace, the pair entered the village just as the sun began to set over the horizon. The village was relatively large with houses made of beige stone, oak wood for the walls, and brown tiles for the room. A stone chimney was on every house, and a dirt road led off Into the distance. The village had a few pens for animals and even a few small farms.

As they examined the town, they found no Inn. “Damn. I guess we’ll have to camp out-” Shizuko was Interrupted by approaching footsteps. Turning to meet their owner, Sora and Shizuko were met with a tan woman, with cat ears and a tail.

“My God, what happened to you two! You need some help right now!” The women grabbed both of the Reaper’s arms. The women’s gaze focused on Shizuko’s still hurting wounds, as well as Sora’s blisters, burns, and cut across her face.

“Ah, no we don’t need medical attention we’ll be-” Once again, Shizuko was silenced.

“No. at least let me stop the bleeding!” The Women’s gaze was stern. Shizuko reluctantly nodded and allowed the Women to lead them to her home. Her house had a large first floor, and a small second floor with a few bedrooms.

As the women said she would, she began to treat their wounds. She stopped Shizuko’s bleeding and spread a bit of medicine onto Sora’s arms. Slowly, she wrapped Shizuko’s wounds. She eventually informed the pair of her name, Kama. As well as the name of the village, Avaltide.

“So, how did you end up like this?” Kama’s tone was gentle, like that of an older sister, while she treated Shizuko’s wound. 

“Ah, We got ambushed by a group of bandits. It was quite a hard fight but we managed to fend them off.” Shizuko kept his tone steady, as the lie left his lips.

“I see. Well, at least you’re alive. The Kingdom should send some guards to the town at the very least.” the women sounded a bit dejected, but Shizuko decided not to pry. After a little more wrapping, Kama switched her focus to Sora. Cleaning the wound on her face, and wrapping it up a bit. When she was done, she left the pair alone to prepare food.

As night fell, Shizuko got an uneasy feeling about more than a few things. “What’s wrong Shizuko?” Sora sat against the wall of the room, her head leaned to one side so she could look at the Reaper beside her.

“I’m just… thinking about a few things. You should go help Kama make dinner, we’ll be staying with her for a few days, might as well make ourselves useful.” 

Sora’s gaze lingered a little while longer before she nodded and left the room. Shizuko looked out of the window, gazing at nothing In particular. 

Was making someone so young, and Innocent, really a good call… Shizuko furrowed his brow, as he consumed by his thoughts.

Walking down the stairs, Sora entered the Kitchen area. There she found Kama, preparing a stew. “You need any help?” Sora spoke with a smile on her face.

“Oh? If you want to set the table that would be a huge help.” Kama gently stirred the stew, Its sweet aroma washing over Sora. 

Taking the nearby bowls and Utensils, Sora slowly prepared the table. “Say, do you live with anyone else?” Sora’s question made Kama’s stirring stop. 

“I did. But that was a while back…” Kama’s voice was deeper and shakier than before. Sora realized she had made the wrong call asked the question, and went silent.

After a few seconds, Kama resumed her stirring. After a few more minutes, she had Sora get Shizuko from their room. She quickly returned with him, and the group began to eat.

Drinking some of the broth, Shizuko was surprised by the taste. “This is good! Where did you learn to make something like this?”

His praise caught Kama off guard. A light blush washed over the woman, but the sadness In her eyes remained. “I learned from my mother. She also taught my younger sister but she…” Kama’s voice trailed off. 

Cursing to himself internally, Shizuko stretched his tired body. finishing the last bit of the soup, he stood up. Walking over to the counter, his mind suddenly raced. Dropping the bowl and its remaining contents, he turned to the door.

Sora shot up In response to her master. Her hands hovering over her daggers. “W-What's wrong two?” Kama’s voice was filled with panic, as the two reapers went on alert.

“...” Shizuko was silent, his gaze focused on something outside of the house and even the village. Something he failed to notice earlier. Finally, he relaxed his shoulders, but his brow remained furrowed. “Kama, what creatures Inhabit this area?”

The woman answered In a hurried tone. “Uhm, there’s wolves, uh… Bears-” Walking back to the table, and his chair, Shizuko put his hand on it.

“No, I mean something more dangerous than that.” His gaze was still fixated on something out of view. Sora remained at the ready.

“More dangerous than that…” Kama was at a loss for words, as she thought of every creature she knew. “I’m not sure If these are still around, but I’ve heard word of an Amarok being sighted a few times.”

“Amarok?” Sora questioned, her gaze shifting to Kama.

“Yes. they’re supposedly more massive Wolves, that hunt alone.”

Shizuko sighed, his gaze remaining at whatever had spooked him for a moment longer, before turning back around.

“Sorry about that, I got a strange feeling. I’ll clean the floor.” Shizuko quickly knelt to begin cleaning his mess, despite objections from Kama.

In the distance, surrounded by trees and the dead of night, a morphed laugh rang out and many pairs of yellow eyes watched the calm town In the distance.


	7. Murmurs from the forest...

After dinner, the pair turned In for the night. While sleep wasn’t necessary for the Reapers, It still helped. Kama provided the pair with clothes to sleep with, a long white and grey nightgown for Sora and a brown and white robe for Shizuko. The pair shared a room. settling Into bed, the reapers got to sleep quickly, the battle against Algroma had made them weary. As Sora’s calm, rhythmic, breathing sounded from her bed, Shizuko’s was increasingly erratic. A cold sweat washing over the usually composed Reaper. 

His hands clenched up, as he steadily curled up Into a ball. Tears slowly began to stream down his face, his chest rising and falling erratically with seemingly no end. 

Sora’s bed creaked, as she rose from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she looked towards Shizuko. “Shizuko…” Her voice was slow, as her mind began to work once more. Slowly, as Shizuko’s body shook a little, she pieced together what was happening.

Leaving the warmth of her bed, she walked over to Shizuko. She could only wonder what had reduced her once composed Master to such a state. Kneeling to be level with his face, Sora placed a hand on his head. Gently stroking it, she slowly took his head In her other hand.

Moving his head, Sora sat down and placed his head on her lap. Resuming her stroking, she developed a rhythm. What could’ve happened that would’ve made him freak out? She knew that, for at least a little while, her thought would go unanswered.

A warm feeling washed over Shizuko’s cheek. The sounds of the village, and more importantly Kama and Sora downstairs, gave Shizuko the motivation to open his eyes. The morning sun temporarily blinding one of his eyes as he rose from the bed.

Placing a hand on his forehead, Shizuko took deep breaths. His heart was beating faster than usual, but he felt oddly calm. “Something happened last night, I had a dream… what kind of dream…” Shizuko tried to jog his memory with words, but it had little effect.

Soft pattering outside of his room forced his confusion and worry away, as he turned his gaze to the doorway. His eyes were met with the familiar face of Sora, who looked relieved to see him awake.

“You’re finally awake. We just finished making breakfast! After that, there are some things we could help out with.” Sora had a welcoming smile on her face. Shizuko’s gaze lingered on Sora’s smile, something about it motivated him. Getting out of bed, Shizuko quickly switched his clothes to his usual attire and headed downstairs with Sora. 

“Good morning Kama.” Shizuko smiled at their host, who placed down their breakfast. The pair ate quickly, hoping to get started on their work to repay Kama for her hospitality. 

“Sora, I would’ve asked you to help me with organizing for the Day of Klaus, but It looks like a blizzard might run through here tonight.” Kama had a gentle tone, while she dug into the food she’d made.

“Day of Klaus?” Sora spoke for Shizuko as well, who was equally confused as to what that day was.

Kama laughed and took a sip of the tea she’d prepared. “Sorry, I forgot that I should’ve explained. Anyways, I take It neither of you has heard about the day of Klaus?”

Both of the Reapers shook their head. Kama smiled, obviously finding this interesting. “You’re adventurers, but haven’t heard of this? Well, I guess It is a pretty local thing that we do.”

Kama leaned In, her tone changing slightly. “The story goes that Klaus appears on a certain night, tonight, and spreads good fortune to those who need it. No one knows who he is, or what he looks like, though there have been many rumors.”

“What Is he?” Shizuko leaned back, his mind hooked on the story. 

“No one knows, but, this town has been on the receiving end of much of Klaus’s good fortune. To honor his generosity, we hold a festival. It’s nothing too big, but, Its become a tradition for the town.”

Shizuko’s mind inevitably drifted elsewhere. “Hmm. Anyway, I have to check something out. I’ll be back soon.” Getting up from the table, he left the house. 

Sora quickly excused herself and went after him. “Shizuko, where are you going?” She hurriedly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m going to get Algroma’s soul. Plus, I need some time to myself.” He didn’t turn to face her, he was still trying to recall the dream he had.

“Didn’t you hear her? It’d be suicide to go out now.” Sora’s voice was stern, as her grip tightened.

“...” Shizuko went silent, something was troubling him. When he opened his mouth again, he seemed worried to do so “Fine. We should prepare for the blizzard then.” 

“Alright. Let’s see what Kama wants us to do.” Sora took Shizuko by the shoulder and led him back inside.

Kama quickly gave out tasks. Sora was to prepare enough food In case the blizzard snowed them in. Shizuko was tasked with ensuring the house was stable enough to handle the amount of snow that was going to fall during the blizzard, as well as chop firewood.

On the roof, Shizuko looked over the surroundings of the village, having just ensured the stability of the exterior of the roof.

Avaltide was surrounded by a forest to the south, the same place Algroma had ambushed the pair. The forest itself was separated from Avaltide by four to five acres of open ground. Kama mentioned Its name In passing, but It was called the Forest of the past. The village used the forest for firewood.

To Avaltide’s east was a large and open area, the only thing signifying how dangerous that area could be, was the blue hue the ground took. The open area was a large frozen lake, that the villagers only rarely made trips to.

To the north of Avalide, was the snow-capped northern mountains. From what Kama could tell him, they were sometimes visited for their rare minerals, but the village lacked the manpower to properly excavate the materials. 

To the west of the village were large and sporadic hills. As with the other areas, the villagers rarely went to the hills.

“Damn. this place Is more barren than I thought. Not to mention cold.” His breath was visible. Shizuko hadn’t noticed the cold before, but now that he had, he wished he had asked Felieth to include the other sleeve. 

Sliding off the roof and onto the ground, Shizuko walked inside. “This place Is pretty barren, how did you come to live here?” Shizuko said, before blowing into his hands and rubbing them together, longing to keep his hands warm.

Kama was fiddling with a piece of fur and clothing. “Oh, the Kingdom was offering up free land In the west, so we took the opportunity. Things were bad In the east anyway. I’m sure you know.”

Shizuko nodded, even though Kama wouldn’t see that. “Yeah, I’ve heard It hasn’t gotten any better as of late. His mind jumped to Nutres. While he didn’t necessarily like him, he had to admire the dragonkin’s ability to work as effectively as he did Amid the many wars.

“So, where’s the Axe? I’ve checked the exterior, It looks structurally sound so we should be alright.” Shizuko looked around, finally taking note of the design of the home.

Immediately upon entry, the kitchen was on the left. With the dining table just across from it. Against the south wall, was the fireplace, and parallel to that on the north wall was a small work station where Kama was fiddling with something. Against the northern wall and on the left of the room, was the stairs leading to the second floor.

“Oh, It should be… under the stairs.” Kama began stitching something together as she spoke.

Walking over to the stairs, Shizuko fiddled with an old lock, after a bit of a struggle he opened the small compartment. As Kama had said, the Axe was there. Picking it up, he turned to leave.

“Wait a minute Shizuko. I made you this.” Kama then presented Shizuko with a few articles of clothing. Putting them on piece by piece, Shizuko was incredibly grateful. Kama had made him a light sleeve made of brown leather, as well as a cloak with a white fur hood. Along with Shizuko’s she gave new equipment to Sora such as replacement gloves, a fur coat, and an undershirt to cover her exposed midriff.

Taking the axe, and new equipment, Shizuko went to begin chopping up the village's wood to prepare for the long blizzard that was on the way. While Shizuko was doing his tasks, Sora was beginning to make their excess food.

“Uh, Kama, I’ve never actually made that much food before.” Sora was staring at the Instruments the Kama had provided with confusion. Kama quickly came to Instruct the apprentice. 

Methodically, almost as if she had rehearsed it, Kama went about teaching Sora how to cook. Just like what they ate last time, they were making a potato stew. The process went quickly, Sora proved herself to be a fast learner.

As they stood examining the large pot full of the stew, Sora turned her gaze to Kama. Before she could say anything, Shizuko burst through the door.

“We’ve got company. Wolves, large ones, crossing the clearing to the south.” As soon as Shizuko reported, Sora quickly rushed over to the dining table to grab her weapons.

“Show me them! It might not be anything to worry about.” Kama’s eyes glowed with an unreadable expression.

Nodding, The trio left the comfort of the house to head to the southern edge of the village. The sun was set lower In the sky, and the winds were picking up. Stopping at the small ridge at the southern edge, the trio gazed out across the large open land.

“Those aren’t wolves…” Kama’s voice was filled with worry, fear, and sorrow. At the southern edge of the open clearing, stood nearly a dozen massive wolves. Their yellow eyes glow visible even from the southern point of the village.

“Those are Amarok…” Kama’s shook her head, as If trying to keep herself from believing her own words. Shizuko stared at Kama, then the wolves In disbelief. Shizuko then began to scan the treeline.

“They might be scouting out the area, let’s deal with-” Before Shizuko could get the remaining words out, his head felt hot. Dropping to one knee, he clutched it as bouts of severe pain began to appear In waves.

“Shizuko!” Sora rushed over, catching Shizuko just in time before he passed out. 

“Master, can you hear me!” Sora shook Shizuko, to no response. 

Shizuko’s consciousness was plunged Into a sea of dark thoughts, thoughts he’d thought he’d discarded. 

“Wake up Master! Please…” Sora’s voice trailed off, as Shizuko descended Into parts of his mind he thought he’d lost all those millennia ago. Like an unwanted book, Shizuko could do nothing when his mind began to replay memories. Even when he tried using his Authority, his powers, nothing worked. His body didn’t move. He’d lost control over his memories.

“T̵̥̈h̸̙̀i̷̐͜s̶͓̍ ̸̮̓i̵̹̒s̵͙̽ ̴̧̐w̴̥͛h̴̺͋e̴͈̔n̷͍͒ ̵̻̔y̶̞̐o̴̡̚ü̵̯ ̸̫͠l̵̺̓o̸͇͋s̵̪͛ẗ̸̺ ̷͕̉I̵̻͗ẗ̸͕́ ̶̥̎a̵͔̓l̸͓̉l̵̲̅ “ A distorted voice, one that he Instantly hated, spoke.

“Ÿ̶̞ȏ̷̯ű̶͓ ̴͜͠k̴̼̅ṉ̸͛ō̴̖w̷̯͌ ̵͓̆ẉ̴̀h̵͔̿ā̵̧t̴̛̟ ̷̦̔I̴̢̿'̵̩̾m̵̨̋ ̷͎̃t̷̞͂a̴̛̩l̸̯̈́k̷͕̓i̴̢̓ñ̷̗g̸̮͝ ̴̧͋a̵̱͂b̵̑͜ȏ̶̰u̵̝͂t̸̝͂,̴͇̑ ̵̈͜d̴͍̈́ŏ̵̱n̶̟̓'̷̝̀t̴̹̅ ̵̨̑y̵̨͝o̴͔͂u̷̱͋?̷̧͗” The voice’s tone shifted wildly, Shizuko tried to run but his body wouldn’t respond anymore.

“L̵̳͠e̴̅͜t̵̤̂'̸̟s̷̜͆ ̵͔̒ṛ̶ḛ̴͒l̶̢͛i̵͕͊v̷͕̀ḙ̶͝ ̴̜t̵̞́h̸̛̤i̵͚͘s̴͈̊ ̸̦͛o̸̟͌n̵̯͛e̶̖̓ ̶̨͝l̸͖̏a̵͇̋s̴̭̆t̵̻̍ ̵̡̇ṫ̵̡i̷̻͊ḿ̸̟ȇ̸͉,̶̗͌ ̶̣̒s̵̫͝h̶͇̑a̵͓͛l̴͈͘l̸͚̎ ̷̡̛w̶͒ͅe̵̛̟?̵͉̿” Unable to resist, Shizuko was forced to let the voice toy with him.

The voice shifted through his memories, discarding many things until It finally found It. The point he lost It all… Around two thousand four hundred and eighty years ago.

The memory faded In, one which he knew all too well. One which he only just now realized that he saw a night before.

No… Not this...

A bird chirped, water from a nearby river flowed. A few trees bloomed with flowers the colors of cherries. Shizuko watched helplessly, as the memory continued.

Sora clenched her fist, as she watched the wolves calmly walk back Into the forest. “Shit, we need to get moving!” Kama’s voice was filled with urgency. Turning her gaze back to Shizuko, she saw as his eyes grew Increasingly empty. His eyelids slowly closing.

“Sora! We need to go! The blizzards going to be coming soon.” As Kama’s hand gripped her shoulder Sora finally snapped back to reality. 

Snow began to fall fast, and the winds had picked up significantly. Flicking up her fur hood, Sora and Kama began to carry the unconscious Shizuko back to the house. 

The trio returned just In time. The blizzard picked up significantly. Sora sat near the fire, Shizuko’s head on her lap. This time, there was no guarantee he would wake up. Sora gently stroked his hair, anxious not even beginning to describe her emotional state.

Three hours had passed. Kama had fallen asleep, but Sora remained awake. Unable to sleep, for fear of Shizuko’s condition worsening. Her eyes grew heavy, as did her arm, but she didn’t stop stroking his hair.

An odd fog slowly permeated the room. Sora was too tired to notice. “My, what has happened to this Ferrymen.” The voice quickly approached Shizuko. “Your job Is far from over Ferrymen. You will not die like this.”

A deep, calm voice made Sora’s tired mind slowly work again. Slowly, Sora raised her head. In front of her, and kneeling to examine Shizuko’s unconscious body, was a man with a faint glow. A bushy white beard, and wearing a red outfit with blue stripes. Sora only just opened her mouth, when the man spoke once more.

“His condition Is worsening. I can save him, with your help.” The man looked Sora In the eye, his expression one of the kindest she’d ever seen. 

“What do I need to do?” Sora slowly pieced the words together, her emotions still a mess. Smiling, the man took Sora’s hand and place It on Shizuko’s chest.

“Focus. Think about his soul, feel his life force. I’ll do the rest.” The man placed a single, gloved hand, on top of Sora’s and onto Shizuko’s forehead.

Sora closed her eyes. Her mind was a mess, gritting her teeth she realized she couldn’t calm down. Until - ba bump - Sora focused on that sound, on the beating of Shizuko’s heart. 

ba bump Sora slowly opened her eyes, her vision altered, the world became black and white save the souls of everyone in the vicinity. The body of the old man helping her glowed slightly.

ba bump Taking a deep breath, Sora began to trace Shizuko’s life force, and the path It took throughout his body.

ba bump The old man smiled even more. “That’s It, now, bring your hand up.” Following his instructions, Sora slowly raised her hand the old man did the same.

ba bump Sora’s brow raised. Pulling Shizuko’s soul from his body, Sora examined It. A dark aura surrounded It.

“I’ll handle It from here.” The man slowly took Shizuko’s soul from Sora’s hand. Gently, the man blew into the soul, slowly the dark aura began to evaporate revealing an erratic soul.

Finally, the man pulled his hand from Shizuko’s forehead, a blueish-green flame lit on the man’s fingers Index and middle finger. Before completing the final step, the man gazed towards Shizuko. 

After a few seconds, the man traced a line horizontally, then vertically. The man then made a semi-circle between the two lines and made a diagonal line pointing downward. As soon as the man traced the symbol with the flame, It glowed.

“Now, focus once more. Feel the soul’s nature, and control it.” The man delicately handed the soul back to Sora. Focusing once more, she traced the life force of the soul. Slowly, and methodically she calmed down the soul’s energy, returning it to normal.

“Finally, place the soul back Into his body.” The man gently guided Sora’s hand down, making sure she knew where to place the soul.

As the soul slid into Shizuko’s body, his body’s life force glowed. Sora’s eyes grew heavier, but she could stifle a smile.

“Great work, now, Its time you rest…” The man slowly pushed Sora back against the nearby wall. Sora lacked the energy, and now, the willpower to argue.

Slowly, her vision blurred and eventually went black. When she awoke again the next morning, she held a single stone In her hand, carved with a small symbol from a script long forgotten.


	8. Familiar feathers

Shizuko’s eyes fluttered awake. As his hearing returned to him, so did his other senses. The first thing he could feel was a heat diminishing at a snail’s pace on his back. Furthermore, he could feel an odd heat in his chest, which he could assume was his rib, also healing slowely. It was a miracle he hadn’t punctured a lung. Aside from his injuries, he felt his head resting on something soft.

Sitting up, he realized what the soft sensation had been, Sora’s lap. “Sora…” Watching his sleeping apprentice, he smiled. “Ah, right!” The reaper chuckled, snapping his fingers the book he’d grown accustomed to looking through appeared in his hand.

“We’ve been so busy I forgot the whole reason we came here.” Flipping through Its endless pages, he finally got to the page he was looking for. It marked the next area to collect souls from.

Avaltide… Shizuko skimmed through the page, making sure he didn’t miss anything. “Souls to collect…” the name of the soul clung to his throat, he subconsciously didn’t want to read it.

Kama… 

Shizuko closed the book, turning to face their still sleeping hostess. “She looks alive enough. Is she a…” Shizuko closed his eyes, as he let his words trail off. Opening them again, he confirmed what he was thinking.

“She must be stronger than your average wandering soul, for her not to glow, even a little bit.” Shizuko clenched up his fist. He briefly considered taking the soul, rather than letting Sora do it, but dismissed the idea.

Looking down at his still innocent apprentice, he lamented. She’s In for a rude awakening. Turning to a nearby window, he saw that the blizzard had continued through the night, but had subsided significantly.

“Morning, Shizuko. Or rather, Reaper.” Kama’s voice was quiet, filled with an understanding. Turning to face her, he stifled a smile. 

“How long did you know?” Shizuko crossed his arms. Kama looked up slightly as If to recall things.

“Since you first arrived. I watched your battle with that Dragonkin and decided to help you with your injuries.” Kama gazed down at Sora, still pressed up against the side of the fireplace. “She is quite talented. Take good care of her.”

Shizuko clicked his tongue. “She Is going to take your soul, Is that alright with you?”

Kama let out a weak laugh. “Reapers don’t usually ask for permission.”

Shizuko shuffled his feet, looking down. “It’s usually not worth It, with the world’s stigma against us.” 

Before Kama could reply, Sora moved, her eyes opening slightly. Turning towards the entrance, Shizuko looked back. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit, I have a soul to get.” Walking out of the quiet house, he let Kama greet the Apprentice.

The spirit’s amber eyes were filled with kindness. “Good morning, Sora. You had a long night.”

Sora took notice of Shizuko’s absence. “Where’s Shizuko? I should make sure he is-” Sora began to get up. 

Kama quickly raised a hand to calm the Apprentice down. “He’s fine, more importantly, I have something to ask of you.”

Sitting back down, Sora eyed the spirit nervously. “What Is it?” 

“You’re a Reaper, correct? Training under Shizuko.” Kama’s voice was still gentle, as she slowly led Sora with leading questions.

“Yes, that’s correct,” Sora answered, oblivious to where this was leading.

“You came here to get a soul, correct?” Kama was exuding energy befitting that of an older sister, just like when she first talked to the pair.

“Correct.” Sora slowly realized where this was heading.

“Then-” pausing, Kama put a hand over her chest, slowly, It glowed. Taking her hand from her chest, she had in her hand her soul, glowing yellow and pulsating In a calm rhythm. “Take my soul. I’m the one you need In this village.”

“Huh…” Sora’s face was filled with shock, trying to process it. “Wait, but, Is this what you want?” Sora slowly regained her composure, as she hesitantly reached out to the soul.

“It is. I’m sure you know this, but after you take my soul you’ll be able to make your weapon. I will live on as a part of you, we can make your weapons together!”

Sora hesitancy disappeared, as she touched the soul. As soon as she did, her mind was overloaded with Kama’s feelings, thoughts, and memories. However, she tightened her grip in response.

A fire, death, loneliness… Sora slowely pieced together Kama’s past, as her grip tightened further. Kama smiled more, as her physical form began to fade. Leaning into Sora’s ear, she whispered.

“Thank you, Sora.” 

Tears began to stream down her face, as she got a full picture of Kama’s past. Most of her family died In a fire, and she was left alone. After a while, she died as well but was unable to pass on for some reason. She spent nearly a decade In the mortal world until she finally found peace.

As the flashback of Kama’s mind left Sora’s she felt a new weight in her hands. Looking down, she saw two Kama’s, the bottom parts of their blades colored Amythest and Amber with wooden grips made of dark wood. On the bottom of the Kama’s were the gems of the opposing Kama, Amethyst for the Amber Kama, and Amber for the Amythest one.

Still, with tears In her eyes, Sora smiled. “Guess I should name them.” After thinking for a while, she decided on the names.

The Amber Kama would be called Sol, and the Amythest Kama would be called Arcem.

Letting go of Sol and Arcem, the Kama was consumed by multiple crystals of dark Ice, before shattering Into nothingness. Clenching her fists, Sora took a deep breath. After calming herself down fully, she looked around.

“Where did Shizuko go?” Noticing the light coming from the entryway, she found her answer the moment she said It.

The breaking of snow was the only thing making noise, as Shizuko exited the house. Sora should experience getting her first Soul alone, besides, with the Blizzard calming down I can head back Into the forest to get Algroma’s soul.

Summoning his signature bluish-green flames, he manipulated them to allow him to rise Into the air. He quickly shot towards the forest, the precise location of Algroma’s body just a guess for the Reaper.

As he passed over the Acres he’d collapsed at previously, he kept a close eye out, wary for It to happen again. Just what the hell was that anyway? He questioned In his mind, despite knowing he had no answer.

He flew In silence, which Is why an uneasy feeling, like his stomach was churning, made him stop midair. Turning quickly, he barely had enough time to react before a blade shot past him missing his cheek by less than a hair’s length.

“Yo, Reaper. Long time no see, right?” The arrogant voice Shizuko didn’t want to hear rang out across the open sky. Turning to face him, Shizuko let a mocking smile form on his face.

The Angel was level with Shizuko. His features hadn’t changed at all since their last confrontation.

“I’d say I miss you, but honestly, who would?” Crossing his arms, Shizuko slowly began to start summoning his scythe, he knew where this confrontation would lead.

The Angel wasn’t amused. “Tch.” was his only response. 

“If I knew a simple taunt like that would shut you up I would’ve done It sooner.” moving his arms out to his sides, his hands open. “Would you like to tell me your name, Angel, before I send you back up to the Otherworld?”

The angel chuckled, an amused smile forming on his face. “Fine then. Onoel. Carve that name Into your head with the limited time you’ll have left!” Onoel swept his hand across the sky, five swords were quickly summoned and shot towards Shizuko. Bursting towards the Angel, flame trailing behind him, Shizuko weaved between every sword. Summoning Dreamwhisper, Shizuko slammed It down, striking Onoel directly.

A nearby explosion rattled the house, just as Sora was exiting it. Running towards the southern part of the town, she prayed that Shizuko was alright. The townsfolk noticed the explosion as well and hurried to see what was happening.

When she finally reaches the southern edge and stares into the large clearing, she can’t see much for a moment as the dust settles. A few seconds later, the dust is blown away.

Onoel leaps back, twisting through the air to avoid a sudden barrage of Shizuko’s flames. As he landed he unleashed his response, three swords flying towards the still obscured Shizuko.

“Is the Angel fighting a reaper?”  
“Kill him, Angel!”  
“Kill the Reaper!”

Sora found It hard to concentrate, as the townsfolk let their disdain for reapers become known.

Leaping from the dust cloud, Shizuko cut each one down In one elegant spin. Shooting forward, Shizuko swept Dreamwhisper around and threw It towards the Angel. Dodging the thrown Scythe, the Angel turned and shot his other two swords towards Shizuko.

Sliding his hand over the snowy ground, Shizuko swept it upward, unleashing a massive wave of fire, Instantly melting the swords and blinding Onoel. 

Blinded by the fire, Onoel didn’t notice Shizuko phase through his shadow behind him. Retrieving Dreamwhisper, Shizuko swept It down. Blood splattered against the snowy ground, as Dreamwhisper cut Onoel from his left shoulder all the down to his right side.

As the townsfolk went silent In horror, Onoel stumbled forward. His face was full of shock, as blood began to soak his clothes. “When did you-!” Onoel was cut off, as Shizuko walked forward and spun Dreamwhisper around once more, cutting through the Angel’s stomach.

Sora watched, unsure If she should be scared or In awe at Shizuko’s strength, and ability to wield It without remorse.

Unable to support himself, as Dreamwhisper’s cursed properties began to take effect, Onoel fell to his knees, his chest heaving. Reforming Dreamwhisper Into a staff, Shizuko planted It into the snow.

“If only you weren’t as blind and gullible as you were. Maybe we could’ve been a team, something is happening here. We could’ve stopped It together. Instead…” As Shizuko spoke, he raised his gloved hand to the Angels face, keeping it just Inches away. “You believed the lies being spread, you got arrogant, believed everything you know you shouldn’t have. Any last words, Onoel?”

The angel tried to speak, but his voice failed him. Relaxing his shoulders, Shizuko’s flames slowly formed In the palm of his outstretched hand. “Good-” A black, deformed hand, suddenly grabbed Shizuko’s throat. Turning to find Its source, Shizuko could only what seemed like a dark hole in the ground.

“Shizuko!” Sora lept from the ridge, drawing her twin daggers and throwing them at the deformed arm that stretched from out of the hole. Once the daggers struck the arm, It Released Shizuko, Sora quickly joined him beside Onoel.

Coughing, and catching his breath, Shizuko looked up as he tenderly rubbed his throat. As the creature began to exit the forest, So did dozens of Amarok causing the townsfolk to yell out In horror. “What the hell Is that thing?!” Sora questioned, as she summoned Sol and Arcem.

Exiting the forest, and seemingly leading the massive pack of Amarok, was a Dark, deformed creature. The creature had a skinny body with long limbs that seemed to be made out of Its bones. Along its back were spikes. It had sharp nails as well as two horns on its head with one being chipped and broken. Its eyes, or what seemed to be them, were glowing red slits.

“It’s the Hollowling!” A nearby townsperson shrieked In terror, as they fled Into their home.

“It’s called a Hollowling then, careful, this thing might be what-” A sudden shriek from the Hollowling caused the trio to collapse. Shizuko’s voice cut off, as he felt a feeling he didn’t miss.

Falling onto all fours, Sora felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as her mind went hot. Shizuko fell to one knee, determined to not let It reproduce the same result, while Onoel collapsed entirely, his wounds making him weak.

“Shit! My mind Is slipping!” Shizuko exclaimed, despite already dealing with it once, he found It hard to keep his composure.

“Fight It Shizuko! The towns going to die If we don’t deal with this quickly!.”

Onoel’s brow raised, his eye’s filled with confusion. 

“Yeah, I know!” Shizuko steadily got back on his feet. Pulling Dreamwhisper from the show, he formed It back to the Scythe. “Ready when you are!”

Sora focused, calming her soul, before getting back up. “If It gets unbearable I can calm your soul. Just let me know.” Sora held Sol close to her chest, while she held Arcem out at her right.

“Ha! That’s new, you’ll have to tell me how you got your first power.” Shizuko smiled, his eyes beginning to glow faintly.

“If we win this, I’ll be sure too!” Sora smiled too, her grip tightening on her Kama’s. 

The reapers eyed the Hollowling with caution. The creature’s steps were messy, as If it was a baby learning to walk. The reaper’s shifted their feet In the bloodstained snow, getting better footing, determined to not let an Innocent life end at the hand of this twisted creature.


	9. Hollowling

As the townsfolks screams filled their ears, The reapers charged at the Hollowling, Its disfigured form making ragged steps towards the town. As the creature began to raise Its dark and deformed arms, Shizuko lurched behind Sora, disappearing.

The creature stopped for a moment, as Shizuko shot out of Its shadow. Twirling Dreamwhisper through the air, Shizuko swung It towards the Creature’s back. Shizuko’s eyes went wide, the creature’s spikes shot towards him.

Using the force of his swing, Shizuko jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding being skewed by the spikes. The creature slowly turned to look at Shizuko, Its slowness making the Reaper shiver slightly.

Gritting his teeth, Shizuko quickly swept his hand over the creature, his flame sparking with embers. Snapping his fingers, the area the creature stood was engulfed In a massive pillar of flame so hot, the snow In the immediate area Instantly evaporated as the ground became slightly scorched.

Sweat dripped from Shizuko’s brow, he knew that wasn’t from the heat. His shoulders tightened up, his stomach churned once more. Leaping into the air, he quickly spun Dreamwhisper around and slashed at the portal that just appeared below him a second earlier.

His eyes went wide, however, as a black hand gripped his left forearm. In on swift motion, as If rehearsed, the creature twisted and pulled, Its grip so hard Its nails drew blood. 

Crack

Shizuko barely resisted the urge to scream, as the monster fractured the bones In his left forearm. After that, as if he was of no use, the creature threw Shizuko away. Slamming Into the snow, Shizuko writhed In pain. The best he could do was raising his head to watch Sora fight the Hollowling, his arm In so much pain that despite knowing and needing to move, he couldn’t. His brain wouldn’t obey his commands.

“Shizu-” Sora cut herself off as she lept over a portal, kicking the hand away. Rolling under a second portal, Sora broke Into a sprint she knew close range was her best hope.

The creature roared In defiance, opened two more portals, and flung Its arms Into them. As Sora got closer, the creature smiled. As Sora took a step forward and began to lower her right foot, the monster opened the portal near her leg.

Shizuko watched, as time slowed for him, the monster gripped his apprentice’s ankle. Grinning despite the terror she felt Sora swept her foot back, pulling the creature’s arm out with It. taking her Kama’s she cut off the creature’s hand.

The Hollowling let out a blood-curdling scream but snickered slightly. Shizuko gasped and looked to his fractured arm, which was still, in effect, paralyzed. 

Sora realized too late, swinging her Kama around, her face became pale as the creature’s other hand was outstretched, ready to grab her head, a mere Inch away from It. This thing Is too smart Sora thought, as her mind raced to find a way out.

Acting as fast as he could Shizuko used his unbroken hand, twirled Dreamwhisper at a fast enough speed, and cut his arm off from the elbow down. Unable to hold the pain any longer, Shizuko bit his lip hard, drawing blood. His brow quivered, but to Shizuko, It wasn’t like the pain mattered.

Letting go of Dreamwhisper, Shizuko brought his arm up. Forcing his flames out as fast as possible, Shizuko produced a single, fast, Bolt. It shot towards the Creature Its speed knocking Shizuko back a few feet.

As soon as It struck the creature’s chest, the portal to the other hand closed, cutting It off just before it touched Sora. The creature collapsed, Its red slits going dark. Shizuko caught his breath, as did Sora.

His blood slowely stopping, Shizuko doubled checked his arm. His flames slowly reforming It, he nodded In affirmation. Picking up Dreamwhisper, he made his way through the snow to Sora.

Sora eyed Shizuko’s reforming arm, with worry. Her eyes showing that she was worried about more than just that. A deformed laugh made Sora’s blood freeze. Shizuko froze In place, his eyes wide.

“H̸̻̄a̷̰͒h̶̼̅a̸͖͆ ̶̘̕h̵̺a̴̯͂h̴͈ȧ̵͚.̸̘̽.̷̞̒.̸̖̇” The creature slowely rose again. Holding up Its arms, the creature grinned. Shizuko’s brow furrowed, his breathing slightly more erratic. The Reapers watched In horror, as flames slowely repaired the creature’s damaged chest and resorted Its hands. 

“His wounds… they’re regenerating as If he was a-” Sora stopped herself, but Shizuko knew what she was going to say. Like It was a Reaper… Shizuko finished Sora’s sentence In his head.

“G̶̮̑o̸͇̒ǫ̴̛ḓ̸͝ ̵̜͠S̵̬̈h̸͚̚ö̸̪́t̶̬̎,̸͉́ ̵͔̏R̶͖̚e̴̤͘ā̷ͅp̸͔̓e̷͕̾r̸̦͠.̸͙͌ ̸̦͗Ǐ̴̘ ̴͎͠m̸͎͛ư̵͓ś̷̘t̴̤̊ ̷͚͒s̸͖͛ǎ̵̖ý̴̹,̴͚̋ ̸̙̄y̷͚̍o̶̖͊ǘ̷̡ ̶̪͝s̶̭̃u̴̳̕ṟ̷̈́p̷̣͝r̵̞͐ĭ̷̠ŝ̴̗e̴͋ͅd̴̡̑ ̶̕͜m̶̳͘ë̵̙́.̸̺͘” The Hollowlings speech was as deformed as Its looks. The way Its voice felt though, confirmed Shizuko’s initial thoughts. 

“So you are the thing that plunged me Into my memories.” His voice filled with malice, he gripped Dreamwhisper tighter, as his arm finished being reformed. 

“C̶̟̾o̸̜̓r̶͔̓r̸̬̒ḙ̶̏c̸̢͝t̸̢̍!̵̛̯ ̷͉̽Y̴͔͗ǫ̶̐u̸͕̍r̵̛̲ ̴̤̉m̸̞̐ę̸͘m̴̲͆o̷̧͐ř̴͙ì̵̙e̷̞̎s̸̰̚ ̷̢͐w̶̩͛ę̶̽r̷̝̓e̶͖͒ ̵́ͅq̸̬̏u̷̘͝ï̸͍t̴͉͌e̷̮͛,̸͓͝ ̶̪͛ŕ̶̫i̵̻̓v̶̥̎e̵̫͑t̸̟͊i̸̧͗n̸͈͠ḡ̶̫,̵̫̀ ̴̙́w̸̙̿o̴͇̐ǔ̷͎l̷̙̃d̵͕̐ņ̶͆'̷̳͝ṯ̷̎ ̸̬̂y̶̫ö̸͍ȗ̴͙-̶̞̆” Shizuko snapped, his eyes opening wide In anger, as his eyes glowed black. Dark sparks shooting out of the Reapers eyes, the creature’s words were cut off, as It crumbled Into dust In an Instant.

His breathing erratic, the reaper did not attempt to control himself. His knuckles going white, his heart stopped, as a deformed hand was rested on his shoulder. 

“Ỵ̶̓ŏ̷̹u̸̻̒ ̷̬̅k̶̪n̶͓͘o̷̙͂w̵̯̐ ̸͘ͅt̸͕͗h̸̝̕a̷͕͆t̸̺͝ ̷̡̌I̴̹̓s̶̜̓n̷̖̈́'̴͚̈t̸̹̅ ̶̫h̵͉̆ǒ̷ͅw̵̳̑ ̶̲͗I̸͍̒t̴̹͋ ̴͎ẁ̸͇ō̸̖r̸̲̂k̸͙̏s̵͕̄,̵̂͜ ̴̛̞r̴͈̓i̸͇̒g̷̨̏h̷̩́t̶̤̑?̸̯͗” The creatures voice was condescending, arrogant, and made Shizuko’s skin crawl.

The reaper felt a portal open on his back. Before he could turn around, Sora cried out In pain. Turning his gaze, his face darkened. His brow quivered, as his body relaxed out of shock. The creature’s hand was Impaling Into Sora’s stomach Its claws stained with her blood.

“Y̶o̵u̶ ̸f̵a̸i̸l̶e̵d̵ ̷a̵g̷a̸i̵n̷,̸ ̶S̵h̷i̴z̸u̴k̷o̷ ̴I̴r̴n̷i̸l̶.̸” For a brief moment, Shizuko could hear the creature’s voice clearly, he didn’t know how many emotions were running through him. Shizuko wanted to speak, to do anything, but his body didn’t let him.

“P̶̦͝é̴̜r̸̯̀h̶͎̒a̷̡̅p̶̬̍ś̶̥ ̵̘̃ÿ̴̦o̸̭͝ȗ̵͈ ̸̫̂s̷̗͂h̷̞̎ô̴̩ṷ̶̚l̷̻͋d̴͎̆ ̶̯̑j̴̖̔ŭ̶̦s̷͔͠t̸̘̽ ̵̰́l̵̦̊e̵̱̚t̴̤̔ ̸̱̾ẗ̴́ͅh̶̰͋a̷̳͒ẗ̵͖́ ̵̲̍a̴̝̋n̴͇͛g̷̯̎ḙ̸͌l̶̰̔-̶̡͝” The whirling of multiple swords cut the creature off, Its head pierced. White veins of energy shot towards the Hollowling, slowely piercing Its deformed body. 

Finally, the creature slowly broke apart. The portal closed, leaving Sora clutching at her wound In pain. Shizuko slowly tried to come to grips. 

“Reaper!” A sharp yell snapped Shizuko out of his daze. Looking up, he saw Onoel, the angel, staring at him with anger, His brow furrowed. “What the hell were you doing!” Shizuko gave no response, looking past the Angel.

Onoel took notice of this and closed his eyes. “Go. I’ll deal with the remains of the Hollowling.” Shizuko hesitated for a moment, the person he’d fought against a little while ago had just saved him, discarding his worries he rushed over to his wounded apprentice.

Reaching her, his eyes filled with many emotions. “Sora, I’m so sorry! I-I screwed up. I let that thing toy with me, and… It got you hurt…” Shizuko placed his hands on Sora’s shoulders, his grip quickly tightening.

Sora clutched at her stomach, Its bleeding was already slowing and a bit was already healing. “It’s alright, Shizuko. That thing, It revealed stuff you didn’t want to be known, I…” Sora paused, hesitant if she should address Shizuko’s surname. Out of fear of his reaction, she decided against It. “...I guess we underestimated this thing. It was smarter than we thought.” 

Shizuko nodded In agreement, as Onoel walked up to them. Sora’s hand outstretched instinctively, but she quickly corrected herself. Onoel didn’t seem like an enemy anymore.

“I was watching the fight. This… thing. It was behaving as If It was human. Furthermore, I’ve never heard of this creature, a ‘Hollowling’. I think you might be right, Shizuko. Something is happening.” Onoel looked back at the creature.

“Any ideas?” Shizuko followed his gaze, taking note of the fact the monster seemed to stay down this time. Onoel put a finger to his chin, thinking for a moment.

“Do you think someone could’ve made this ‘Hollowling’?” turning his gaze back to the reapers, Onoel waited for Shizuko’s response.

“...” Shizuko was silent for a moment. “It’s possible. That thing could regenerate as If It was a Reaper. I don’t think this Is the first time I’ve encountered something like this.” Shizuko turned to Sora, who nodded In agreement. 

“When I first found Sora, we were attacked by the villages Inhabitants. I soon figured out they had been turning Into zombies. I cut them all down, but they quickly reformed as soon as I had my back turned.” Getting up, Shizuko finally let Dreamwhisper go.

“Hmm. That’s troubling. Alright, Shizuko…” Onoel held his hand out, catching Shizuko’s attention. “... let’s work together to figure out who Is responsible, okay?”

Shizuko paused for a moment. “I still don’t entirely trust you, but, It would be beneficial to us both.” Taking Onoel’s hand, they firmly shook hands. 

After letting go, Onoel took a few steps back. “You should continue training Sora, as normal. For whatever reason, you seem to have luck finding these things.” The angel showed a genuine smile, for the first time In front of Shizuko.

Chuckling, he shook his head. “And what will you do?” Crossing his arms, he smirked.

“I’ll report this to the Hummingstars. Hopefully, they will help us get to the bottom of this. Before that, I have a few wolves to deal with!” Without waiting for Shizuko’s response, the Angel snapped his fingers and flew towards the village.

Sighing, Shizuko frowned. “What’s wrong?” Sora slowly stood up, her wound fully healed. She looked at Shizuko’s face.

“It’s just… I’ve been doing a bad job as your teacher. I couldn’t deal with Algroma, and I couldn’t avoid getting Injured with the Hollowling. You got Injured both times because of my weakness.” Shizuko clenched his fist, It was clearly bothering him.

“The way I see It, you haven’t had the chance to properly start my teaching. With Algroma you were ambushed and were dazed. Furthermore, Algroma was a seasoned hunter. Considering all of that, I think you fought as well as you could.”

Shizuko suddenly shot up,” Algroma! I still need to get her soul!” Sora’s face lit up, and the pair quickly headed Into the forest. Shizuko carried Sora to minimize the amount of time It would take to reach their destination.

Landing In the general area, the pair frantically looked around. After nearly thirty minutes, they stopped.

“She’s not here. You don’t think she survived that battle, right.” As Sora looked around, her voice filled with confusion, Shizuko picked up a single thing. A gold-tipped feather. 

“More like she got a little help.” Shizuko scoffed, turning In the direction of the village, he saw a white flash In the distance. Onoel was heading back to the Otherworld. 

“Onoel helped her then. Damn It. I guess we can’t trust him then.” Sora crossed her arms, her voice filled with disappointment.

“Whatever.” Shizuko tossed the feather to the side and looked Into the sky. “We got what we needed. Let’s head to the next location.”

Sora grinned. “Alright, Master. Maybe this time you could start teaching me?” Shizuko laughed, his anger dissipating.

“Yeah yeah. Let’s get a move on.” Shizuko shook his head and began walking away. Sora quickly followed, clearly amused by his reaction.

“So, how did you get your power?” Shizuko turned to Sora, finally able to ask now that they could begin moving on from the Avaltide.

“It’s Interesting, so there was this really old man…”

The two reapers smiled at each other, as they headed to the next area In need of their specialties. Finally able to leave the place they’d stayed at for more than a week.


	10. Town of the Exiled

A loud thump followed an exhausted sigh from Shizuko. His book had given them the next location to head to. Due to the distance to reach It, they decided to rest at an unusually large village called Ifril. As the pair approached, a few things piqued the Reaper’s interest.

First, was the wall, which would’ve been normal In any other village, but was unique to this village due to the guards wearing a different type of armor than usual. Moving his attention to the nearby flag, his brow raised In curiosity. Rather then the flag of Gresalt or the Kingdom of Helji, the village had a simple design of a broken crown, and a white hammer over It with a purple background. The Reaper could also see a large number of horses In nearby barns, an abnormal amount for a regular village.

“Interesting flag choice. Do you think there Is a place to washup? I need to get clean.” Sora stretched as they entered the village. Her neck cracking on both sides.

“Let’s see... there’s an Inn over there.” Pointing to the nearby Inn, Shizuko and Sora approached It. Reading Its name, Twin Sabers Inn, Shizuko raised his brow once more.

On the inside of the Inn, Shizuko took note of the Inhabitants. Sitting together In small groups, nearly everyone In the Inn was equipped with armor as well as spears, swords, or bows. They all had rough looks. With some rubbing their arms and stomachs tenderly, a tired look In their eyes.

Pulling out a few gold coins, he tossed them over to the Innkeeper. “We’ll take a room, preferably one with a bath.” The Innkeeper looked down and scoffed. 

“We don’t accept Helvas.” The Innkeeper looked back up, his face full of amusement. 

“Aren’t you under Gresalts jurisdiction? You should accept Helvas.” Shizuko crossed his arms, he could see the others In the Inn snickering. 

“Hah! You must be new here. Ifril Is an Independent village. We use our own currency.” The Innkeeper then showed the pair the village’s currency. Sighing, Shizuko rubbed the bridge of his nose. That sealed the deal, something Interesting was going on.

“Fine. Then can you convert the currency over?” Shizuko reached for his coin pouch, as the Innkeeper nodded.

“I can, but It’ll cost you extra.” Holding out his hand, the Innkeeper wasn’t disappointed when Shizuko handed him more coins. Turning to Sora, Shizuko smiled at her. 

“You can go and wash up, I want to check some things out In the village,” Shizuko said while ruffling his hand through her hair.

“Alright, stay safe.” Sora’s visibly relaxed as she headed to the room, a smile on her face.

Turning back to the Innkeeper, Shizuko crossed his arms again. “Who is the leader of this village?”

The Innkeeper answered begrudgingly, charging Shizuko for the Information. “Our ruler Is Himiko Haco-” 

Shizuko cut off the Innkeeper, the surname sounding familiar. “Haco… Haco Is a Helji noble house, right?” Shizuko scratched the back of his neck. “So, what, Himiko’s been exiled?”

The Innkeeper laughed,” Ha! This town Is called the town of the exiled for a reason! Haco was cast out, as was almost everyone here.” The Innkeeper leaned close, prompting Shizuko to do the same.

the Innkeeper smirked. “Himiko doesn’t like being In exile, she’s fixing to change that.” 

“I can see that…” Shizuko muttered under his breath. Stepping back, Shizuko put a hand on his hip. “Where can I find Himiko?” After getting directions, Shizuko left the Inn. 

Frankly, I know I don’t have a stake In any of this… but, I have a feeling Himiko Isn’t seeing the bigger picture here. Shizuko thought to himself.

❣

Shizuko made his way through the village. The style of the buildings was the same as Avaltide. While the streets were maintained better than Avaltide, showing that Ifril could maintain Itself well. 

As Shizuko passed a group of soldiers, he commented In his head. They are certainly well equipped. Finally, he arrived at the largest home In the village. Two stories, and quite spacious, with a garden, he had a feeling that Himiko didn’t take It peacefully.

Guarding the gates to what was essentially a mansion, were two soldiers. Armed the same as the rest he’d seen, Shizuko figured he would have a tough time entering the mansion.

“Halt, nobody may enter. State your business or leave.” The soldier’s voice was stern, clearly rehearsed time and time again. His face relaxed, showing his experience. Shizuko realized acting like himself, Shizuko the Reaper, wouldn’t work here.

“Please, sir, my damn family’s cast me out. I… I don’t know where else to go…” Shizuko bowed his head submissively, hiding his smirk.

The soldier’s demeanor changed quickly, taking the key from his belt, he began unlocking the gate. “You made It just In time. You’ll want to speak with Himiko, she’ll give you a position. Any later and you might’ve ended up on the other side of a sword.” Opening the gate, the Guard motioned for Shizuko to proceed.

Flashing a grateful smile, Shizuko quickly entered the Mansions ground, and a mischievous smirk soon coming over him. Too easy..! Shizuko thought, as he approached the doors of the Mansion.

Entering the Mansion, his eyes were met with a long hall, leading to a throne. A small staircase was Infront of the Throne. On either side of the room were a few doors Shizuko could guess led to the stairs as well as more rooms. Sitting on the throne, was Himiko Haco. Beside her, were her aides.

“Are you Himiko Haco?” Shizuko stopped a short distance away from the throne.

The lady on the throne raised her head. “I am. Are you a new-” Himiko cut herself off, her brow-raising In curiosity. “You’re a reaper aren’t you. I’ve seen your kind before.”

“Correct. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Shizuko crossed his arms, a grin on his face.

Himiko rested her face on her fist, her eyes narrowing as she sized Shizuko up. “Why are you here? If I could guess… It isn’t about a soul.”

Shizuko grinned even more. “Correct again. This doesn’t have anything to do with me being a Reaper. My name Is Shizuko. Shizuko Irnil.”

Shizuko saw Himiko’s composed expression slip for a fraction of a second, as her gaze locked with his. She eyed him cautiously, reading his expressions. Slowly, she got up from her throne. Waving a hand to her aides, she dismissed them.

As the aides left, Shizuko couldn’t stifle a laugh. “I see you know your history.” His face clouded slightly.

Himiko tilted her head, a slight grin forming. “Any noble worth their salt would know that surname, given what happened to the Irnil’s.”

Shizuko sighed, shifting his feet. “It’s not like me being “alive” would’ve made a difference. My surname holds no weight anymore.” As Shizuko spoke, his face steadily cleared back up.

“I’m sure It does In some circles. But that’s not why you’re here, are you? You're not here to boast about a surname.” Himiko put her hands behind her back, a solemn expression on her face. “Cut to the chase. I would love to discuss surnames all day, but I’ve got planning to do.”

Shizuko’s grin faded, his expression becoming serious as well. “I know what you want, you want revenge for your exile.”

“...” Himiko went silent, seemingly weighing responses In her head. Finally, she spoke.

“What are you getting at.” A measured response, one Shizuko was expecting.

“I’m saying, you’re a fool. Why are you choosing to go to war? Why not start a new life here? Instead, your throwing yours and everybody else’s away In a gamble. Essentially, everything you are going to do will be a gamble from now on.”

Himiko’s expression was composed, but her eyes became unreadable, as Shizuko continued.

“Can you even take Gresalt? If you do, will you be able to hold against Helji’s forces? If you do, who will lead? You haven’t taken any time to plan this out!”

Himiko remained unphased. “Why are you saying all of this? You have no stake In any of this!” The ex-noble dodged his criticisms, but Shizuko knew that was likely going to happen.

Shizuko turned away. “I’m saying this because I don’t think you should be throwing your life away. let’s just say I… speak from experience.”

Himiko began to grin. “I think you are mistaken, just a bit, Reaper,” Himiko said, as she approached one of the doors. 

“So, you have something that makes you confident you can win. Is That It?” Shizuko’s brow furrowed, Interested to see where this would lead.

Opening It, Himiko motioned to the aides outside. After a while of waiting, she walked back over to Shizuko, with a large cloth covering something In her hand. A confident smile on her face. Gripping the cloth, she threw It off, revealing what made her confident.

Shizuko’s eyes went wide, for just a moment, as he stared at the blade In front of him. Its white, gray, and gold coloring made It stand out, as did Its chipped ruby which was set at the base of the blade. Shizuko recalled from memory what It might be.

“Is this, an artifact from the Ancients?” He looked at It closely, In awe. Quickly, he regained his composure.

“It Is. With this, I’ll be able to take Gresalt, and show Helji and my family that I should’ve never been exiled.” Himiko’s voice was exuding confidence… as well as a crippling arrogance.

This time, Shizuko went silent. He factored In the blade in his predictions. “What Is the blade’s power?” His gaze shifted from the blade to Himiko.

“Does that matter? It’s gotta be powerful, and that Is all that matters.” Shizuko’s expression darkened, as he heard Himiko’s words.

“You more of a fool than I thought…” Shizuko rubbed his temples. “...Having an artifact and using it, are two different things. Frankly, you likely can’t even use the power It has. Give up on taking Gresalt.”

Shizuko turned to leave, unimpressed. Behind him, Himiko began to writhe In anger. “If you think attacking them Is such a bad idea, then stop me yourself!” The ex-noble exclaimed, pointing the artifact at Shizuko’s back. Shizuko stopped a few feet from the door.

Turning back, his eyes filled with disappointment, he spoke. “No. As you said, I have no stake In this. Your soul and the soul of everyone else Is of equal value to me, if you don’t like that, then become someone worthy of me being interested In stopping.” With that, the Reaper left the mansion, leaving Himiko unsure of how to respond.

A few hours passed, Shizuko returned to the Inn. Sora was done washing up, and Shizuko decided to as well. After he was done, the pair decided to resume their journey. Moving towards the western gate, Shizuko and Sora were eventually stopped by a group of soldiers.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Sora had her hands open as she spoke, ready In case anything happened. She was visibly confused, as Himiko walked into view.

“Shizuko…” Himiko began, as Shizuko watched silently. “...If you won’t stop me…” Sora waited for Shizuko’s orders and was even more confused when he did nothing. “... I’ll have to make you!”

Shooting forwards, Himiko brought forth the artifact, the ex-nobles' speed wasn’t anything to gawk at, almost matching Algroma’s. As she swung down, expecting some kind of hostile reaction, Shizuko simply raised his hand.

With a loud clang, Shizuko caught the blade. No blood poured from his hand. Himiko’s face was consumed by shock as well as fear. Sighing, Shizuko clenched his fist. Rearing his fist back, It quickly shot forward with such force a small shockwave emitted from it. Slamming Into Himiko’s gut, she fell over, clutching her stomach In pain.

Holding the blade, Shizuko used his other hand to grab the handle of the Artifact. Looking up close, he realized how dull the blade was. Closing his eyes, the blade began to spark, green veins of energy began circulating the blade. Opening them once again, Shizuko looked at a nearby soldier. 

Sweeping the artifact towards him, the soldier barely raised his blade fast enough. Despite that, the sword cut clean through the metal, stopping less than an Inch from the soldier’s neck. The soldiers breathing became labored, as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

“I see. This thing uses the power of souls.” Shizuko threw the artifact to a nearby Soldier. Kneeling, Shizuko got close to Himiko’s ear. “If your going to try to kill someone with It, at least know how It’s going to work.” 

Getting back up, Shizuko walked out of the western gate. Sora, still a bit confused, followed behind him. 

❣

In a fortress somewhere, a man stands alone. His eyes closed, thinking to himself. A silent presence appeared behind him, one he could barely notice. 

“So you have heard my request. Good. I trust you know the job.” The man’s voice was young. The presence he felt nodded. “Either come back with success or don’t come back at all.”

The presence nodded again, and then just as they appeared, the presence left the room.

The man laughed, as he opened his Hazel eyes. “Let’s see if they can win this round!”


	11. Patchwork

A lush forest quite as can be, Is the focus of the apprentice. Her eyes closed as she concentrated, her legs crossed. Breathing deeply In and out, she sat In complete silence. In front of her, silent as well was Shizuko. Watching with anticipation, as his Apprentice attempted one of the methods of revealing one’s Authority. 

Sora’s mind flared to life each time she took a breath, each one seeming deeper than the last. Her mind filled with color, as she endeavored to uncover her Authority. She felt as If she was tracing a path to the center of her soul, It winded, filled with endless colors.

Her body seemed to lose Its sense of feeling, as she delved deeper Into the ritual. Her mind forgetting about everything else except breathing, and staying seated. As she followed the path, moving deeper into her soul, she was In awe at its seeming size. Its colors elegant, and beautiful, with seemingly no end to them.

Steadily, she reached the deepest part of it. To her shock, the many colors split off Into multiple separate sections, each with its own path. She stood In confusion, as she looked back. 

Shizuko’s eyes narrowed, as he felt the slightest shift In temperature. His attention fixated on his apprentice’s hands, open, and facing upwards. He saw her hand twitch, as she focused deeper. As Shizuko watched, his apprentice’s calm face remained static, unmoving.

Focusing on the area’s temperature, he felt It shift wildly each time in the slightest of ways. Sometimes hotter, sometimes colder. Focusing himself, he let himself see the area’s energy and Sora’s soul. 

Seemingly a single soul, Shizuko could barely tell from a glance that there were different sections, split apart by the many colors of Sora’s patchwork soul. Focusing back on the physical world, Shizuko relaxed his shoulders. Soon, Sora opened her eyes. A dejected look on her face.

“What happened?” Shizuko spoke In a calm tone.

“I don’t know. I… saw different paths. I didn’t know where to go so I… gave up.” the apprentice looked to the ground, a small frown on her face.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about It. That Isn’t the only way to figure out your Authority, hell, even I failed to figure It out that way.” Shizuko got up and rested a hand on Sora’s shoulder, a smile on his face. “I know of another way, but, you might want a change of scenery.”

Holding out his hand, Shizuko led her down the forest’s path. Walking aimlessly, until he found a spot he liked.

“Say, how did your master teach you?” Sora said, a curious-exhausted tone in her voice. Shizuko laughed slightly to himself.

“I didn’t have one. I was… chosen for my role as a reaper. I was still taught, but I was pretty much expected to grow Into the role.” Shizuko spoke with a nostalgic tone In his voice.

“Chosen? By who?” Sora was even more curious now.

“Well, this book.” Shizuko pulled out the familiar book he always read after they got a fresh batch of souls. “I just found It. When I picked it up, I was thrown Into the underworld. A lot happened, but, I’m here now so I guess it all paid off… somehow.” Shizuko ended the sentence with a distant tone, making Sora’s brow furrow slightly.

Looking around, Shizuko nodded to himself. Their new surroundings were quite beautiful. The path led between two large and steep rocks, and on the left of the path was a river which curved around one of the rocks to continue Into the distance. On the right was a small clearing, with a few animals grazing.

“This is the perfect spot,” Shizuko said enthusiastically, as he took In the abundance of nature around them. Walking into the clearing, Shizuko waited for Sora to do the same.

“It’s so pretty!” Her eyes glowed like the stars as she admired the beauty of the clearing. Soon, she stood In front of Shizuko.

❣

Shizuko held a finger up, Its tip glowing with a bluish-green flame. “Alright, time to start the next method,” Shizuko said. After a few seconds, the Reaper traced a line horizontally, then vertically. Shizuko then made a semi-circle between the two lines and made a diagonal line pointing downward. As soon as the man traced the symbol with the flame, It glowed.

“That symbol…” Sora muttered to herself. Shizuko looked up, Intrigued his apprentice knew It already.

“It’s the symbol of the Reapers. I’m using It to start the method. All I ask of you, Is to trust me.” Shizuko’s finger stopped glowing, and Sora’s chest felt a little warmer for just a moment.

“That’s vague? What’s this method anyway?” Sora’s gaze followed Shizuko as he walked around her. He stopped a few feet away, his body conveying his slowly serious demeanor.

Shizuko was quiet, his eyes watching over the nearby treeline. “You’ll find out.” He muttered to Sora, as his hand opened. 

Sora looked at It curiously, as small flames began to circle. “I know you’re there. No use stalking us any longer, Algroma.” Shizuko called out. His brow furrowing, as he watched the treeline with Anticipation.

Sora’s mouth went agape, her hands Instantly opened as she called out her twin Kama. To her dismay, nothing happened. As she began to speak, she realized, this Is what Shizuko wanted. “Don’t be a fool…” She eked out, As the familiar Hunter walked out from the treeline.

Algroma was silent, her katana’s purple blades shining from the setting sun’s glare. Her tail lashing back and forth, as she stared at the Reapers. Forming his scythe, Shizuko held It at his side, Its long handle hidden behind his back emerging over his opposite shoulder, Its head facing towards the ground.

“I guess my gut feeling was right. I’m gonna kill that Angel next time I see him.” Shizuko spoke to himself. Algroma bared her teeth as she shifted her hand around. The glare from the sun making Shizuko close his eye for a moment.

At that moment Algroma shoots forward, lightning cracking out as she swept her blades over her head. Shizuko quickly sidesteps and spins Dreamwhisper around. Swinging It towards the Dragonkin, he narrowly misses as the Hunter leaps back.

Shooting forward, Shizuko Sweeping his Scythe at Algroma’s stomach. Algroma barely reacted In time, her still broken breastplate leaving her tunic under It vulnerable. As Shizuko smirked, Dreamwhisper cut through the air. His body was then engulfed In fire, his real body replaced with a bluish-green flame.

Algroma’s mouth was agape, as Shizuko seemingly danced around her. As the copy swung Its Dreamwhisper Into Algroma’s stomach, It dissipated, her stomach hardened like a rock.

Before Algroma could defend her backside, Shizuko swept Dreamwhipser around, raking her back. As she winced In pain, She swept Shizuko off his feet with her tail. Twirling around, she swung her blades behind her, determined to hit the Reaper.

Her efforts failed, as Shizuko used his hands to brace his fall, before rolling out of danger. The two met with a short reprieve, they caught their breath.

Shizuko Is winning! Sora thought to herself while lamenting the situation Shizuko put her In. 

“You’ve gotten stronger, Reaper!” Algroma gave a defiant smirk, as she twisted her wrist, a katana in her grip. Shizuko meanwhile, calmly watched with a neutral expression on his face.

“Or… you’ve just gotten weaker.” Shizuko allowed himself a smirk, as he taunted the Hunter. Algroma wasn’t amused, a magic circle appearing on the ground below her. “I see you have a new trick,” Shizuko spoke, as he curiously watched the circle.

As the circle faded, Algroma snickered. “Let’s see if you can stand up to It!”

Shooting forward, faster than before with the lighting she tracked barely keeping up with her, She closed the distance to Shizuko in a matter of moments. This time, Shizuko was caught off guard. 

Shooting around him, Algroma clipped his arm and shoulder with burning cuts. The Reaper jumped as he realized what happened, his mind a mixture of surprise and admiration at the leap In power.

As Algroma charged again, Shizuko closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again he smiled. “Now that I’ve seen that speed, I can get used to fighting against It.” He shouted to the hunter, confidence showing in his eyes.

“Guess Is should begin going all out!” Algroma shouted back, her blades coated slightly with the Reaper’s blood. 

As the Hunter shot forwards, Shizuko took a deep breath. His mind slowing the events around him as best It could. His gaze was not fixed on Algroma’s body nor blades, but the glowing orb inside of her. 

As she took steps forwards, the soul gradually progressed faster than her body. Realizing quickly what that meant, Shizuko turned around, as the soul moved towards his rear.

As he figured it out, Algroma seemingly vanished Into lighting, attempting to strike at the Reapers exposed rear. To her surprise, He was ready and blocked the strikes with his Scythe, each clang leaving her frustrated but curious as to how he managed to do It.

To Sora, she could only watch on In horror, as Shizuko barely managed to block or dodge Algroma’s attacks which seemed even faster than before. Even then, Sora dreaded, as Shizuko’s margin of error gradually slimmed. 

Shizuko’s mind was cluttered, as he quickly processed the soul’s position and the possible ways Algroma would attack from there, while he’d been right so far, he knew he was eventually going to slip up as It kept going.

However, he thought that’s exactly what I want…

As Algroma’s soul seemingly disappeared, his mind blanked on what to do. Frantically, he looked up, reacting too late as Algroma swept both Katana Into his shoulders. The quick application of his flames left him with just cuts, but that was more than he’d been wanting.

No… Sora’s mind was beginning to be consumed about what-if’s, as she watched on In disbelief and horror, desperately searching for ways to save her master despite her newfound powerlessness. 

The cuts interfering with his ability to respond, Shizuko instead decided to evade. Dodging multiple strikes by a hair’s length, despite his method. As he watched her soul, he saw an opening to regroup, leaping to the side he was met with a bolt of lightning he hadn’t seen.

Falling to all fours, he struggled to breathe from the shock. The electric currents forcing his vision back to normal from the black and white he was using to keep up with the Hunter. As the Hunter’s magic circle appeared again, her breath became labored, as If her body was just realizing the effects of her speed.

As she slowly walked over to the Reaper, ready to finally kill him, he smiled to himself. Perhaps not going all out was a mistake on my part… His thoughts finally returning as his mind was able to process something other than Algroma’s movements. 

“I guess this is where you will end, Reaper. I must say, both times you fought harder than many I’ve fought.” Algroma spoke betweens breaths, her chest rising and falling with no visible rhythm. “I only wish I could give you the same gentle send-off you gave me.”

Pulling Shizuko to a sitting position, Algroma crossed her blades across Shizuko’s neck and prepared to behead the Reaper. “Any last words, Reaper?” Her voice filled with fragile confidence, her voice and hands trembling slightly.

Before Shizuko could utter them, the ground trembled. “I won’t let you!” A panic filled Sora exclaimed, her voice trembling, as If trying to contain whatever It could. 

Shizuko immediately looked towards Sora. What he saw filled him with worry, and maybe even fear. Sora’s eyes were glowing, the colors It resonated flashed rapidly every second. Sparks intermittently flashed around her.

Suddenly, a surge of green energy shot out In all directions. It cut apart the trees In its way and forced Algroma and Shizuko to leap out of the way. The area they were standing In previously was torn to shreds from the energy.

“What have I-” Before Shizuko could finish his sentence, all sound In the area was cut short as the oxygen in the vicinity was consumed, before a massive blast of air shot out from Sora. Shizuko could see the blast of air heading towards him for less than a second before It struck him. 

As soon as sound was restored, Shizuko could hear and soon see the carnage Sora was inflicting. The ground was ripped out from under him, even before his body could feel the effects of the blast. His body was soon ripped apart by the blast, he felt his lungs rupture, and his hearing failed him once more. Some limbs felt numb from the impact, Shizuko had no time to check if he still had them.

What followed In the next few seconds was unnervingly silent for Shizuko, His body was flung through the air before It was struck down by the debris that was being flung away. His potential footing ripped out from under him, as it was consumed Into what would’ve been the crater.

Instead, the ground under the area collapsed, revealing a startlingly deep pit. Realizing the pain he’d feel if he fell, Shizuko quickly formed flames on his back. His newly created wings flapping franticly, as he attempted to get enough momentum to fly out of harm’s way.

To his dismay, he physically felt as the temperature In the area dropped, In less than a second. he let out a breath, It was visible, and as soon as he breathed In he found It exruciatingly slow to get even the smallest breath. 

Just as soon as he felt the drop in temperature, his flames went out. Shizuko’s stomach lurched, feeling as If it would climb out of his own body, as he began falling Into the darkness of the pit. He felt his mind slip, unwilling to allow itself to feel the pain coming next, Shizuko frantically looked around. 

He spotted Sora, who was standing more than a dozen feet away. her footing was soon destroyed as well. Plunging her Into the pit along with the other two. As his mind slipped further, and his vision slowly blurred he came to the realization.

What have I done..?


	12. Catacombs of the Ancients

His consciousness slowly returning, Shizuko could feel his body’s pain, the injuries from the fight and fall combined to make him not wanting to move at all. He felt blood dripping from his ears, despite the fact he could now hear again, signifying his eardrums were utterly destroyed by the blast.

His vision was dark, as he heard stones falling In the distance. The light above faint, a blunt reminder that Shizuko had made many mistakes. All of which led to what happened just moments earlier. 

Shizuko had no energy left, he felt his mind begin to slip Into despair, as he began coming to terms. I could’ve told her about her soul… I could’ve taken a different approach… I could’ve never saved her- at that thought, Shizuko jolted up. His brow trembling. 

Shit… I can’t begin thinking like that again. Looking around his surroundings, Shizuko’s eyes slowly grew accustomed to the darkness. Rubble was everywhere, and he had blood all over him. He can’t see Sora anywhere.

A little ways away, he sees a faint outline of Algroma. She’s laying down, but Shizuko can tell she Is at the very least breathing. Her blades are scattered, but close to her. Getting up with a lot more effort than he expected, Shizuko looks around more.

Reaching to his necklace, he gripped it. No reaction. I guess going to the underworld the easy way is out of the question… he thought, clicking his tongue.

After his eyes adjust more, his brow raises In surprise. “This is… an ancient catacomb..!” His surprise Is writing plainly on his face. Before he can contemplate this finding further, the ground nearby shuffles.

“Tch. What the hell was that, Reaper?” Algroma’s legs shook as she got to her feet, her katana’s In her grip. Her breathing was still labored.

“A… mistake. On my part.” Shizuko spoke In a somber tone. He had already accepted his mistake, at least on the surface.

“I should kill you right here…” Algroma spoke between her teeth, as she glared at Shizuko. 

Shizuko didn’t look at her, his face clouded with an unknown expression. “I don’t think we should focus on killing each other for the time being.” Shizuko paused, and pointed to the long corridor In front of him “This pit leads to an ancient catacomb.”

Algroma looked down the corridor and shook her head. “You’re not going to head in there, are you?” Algroma looked at Shizuko, hoping he wasn’t going to say yes.

To her dismay, he nodded. “If you don’t want to, why don’t you fly away, and leave me to die?” His voice was rough, his Injuries influencing his mental state. 

Algroma unfolded one of her wings, blood splattered onto it. “One of my wings got hit by debris, I can’t fly for the time being.” Her voice was pained, the fall hurt more then either of them was expecting.

Shizuko’s eyes narrowed. “Well, you know why I can’t just fly off.” He breathed out. He couldn’t see his breath. Good, He thought, before lighting a small flame In his hands.

"Let's get going," Shizuko said, his voice rough. Walking towards the corridor, he narrowed his gaze.

Algroma gritted her teeth but soon followed after Shizuko. A tense but quiet atmosphere enveloped the pair. Both of them focused on the dreary, ever repeating, corridor they walked down.

"So, how did you end up a Reaper?" Algroma said, the unnerving silence finally forcing her.

Shizuko didn't shift his gaze from the darkness ahead.

"I stumbled upon a book." His response was cold. Algroma stifled a laugh, Shizuko's tone made her hesitate.

"That's It?" Algroma said, her voice raised. There has to be more to it than that! The hunter thought to herself, watching Shizuko intently.

"That’s all you need to know," Shizuko spoke with a hint of caution. "How did you end up a hunter?"

Algroma clicked her tongue. He dodges questions like a politician! She thought, crossing her arms.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Her response was as cold as Shizuko's. Once more, Shizuko kept his gaze focused ahead.

"..." Shizuko kept silent. Algroma stumbled back, having hit Shizuko in the back.

"Why'd you stop?" Algroma said, before seeing what had made the reaper freeze.

In front of them, was multiple separate pathways. Each one was as dark as the last.

"We couldn't have ended up in a worse spot…" Shizuko muttered under his breath, as he examined each pathway.

"This is going to take a while…" Algroma said, rubbing her temples.

❣

Three months later…

The pair had survived by eating the few living things that populated the catacombs. Water was a rare commodity. They managed to find several small underground lakes, but the frequency of them left much to be desired.

They explored every pathway in the initial area. Some led to dead ends, while others were connected to even more paths.

It took them an innumerable amount of time to explore each path. After finding the end of each path, Shizuko would scorch the ground outside each path.

Now, they traveled along a painfully similar path…

"How many paths has this been?" Algroma spoke rubbing her eyes, hoping for her fatigue to fade.

"Best not to think about it," Shizuko said, a grin on his face. Despite the amount of time that had passed, he still remembered why they were here. The moment he did, his smile soured.

"Hey, do you remember when we first fell into the godforsaken maze?" Algroma fiddled with her katanas scabbard.

Shizuko nodded.

"I asked you… you didn't give me a straight answer, but, how did you end up a Reaper?" Algroma was filled with curiosity but was cautious at the same time.

Shizuko didn't respond for a while. His face concealed by the shadows of his flames.

"How did you end up a hunter, Algroma?" His voice was shaky. Algroma frowned. 

Still a touchy subject, huh. She thought, sighing and stretching her arms behind her head.

"It was quite a while back… farther back then even you were alive." Shizuko chuckled, while Algroma's voice was filled with a hint of nostalgia.

"I can't remember how, but, my parents passed away. I was left alone, I was an only child." Algoma’s face darkened, as she spoke.

"During their funeral. A man in a cloak approached their bodies. He watched for a while. I still remember his gold eyes, they were filled with remorse." Algroma clutched one of her arms, her gaze fixed to the ground.

"I know now, that he was a reaper. At the time though, I didn't know their purpose as I do now. I hated him for 'stealing' their souls."

"I naively vowed to find him, and get their souls back. In the end, I wrongly killed at a dozen Reapers… and for what? My own selfish goals..?” Algroma’s face was dark. Her eyes practically glowing with frustration and regret.

Shizuko let out a silent breath. Turning to face Algroma, he laid a hand on her shoulder. “It wasn’t selfish. I don’t blame anyone for having a grudge against Reapers. In their eyes, we’re defiling the bodies of those they loved.”

He flashed the Dragonkin a smile. “If It makes you feel any better, you have been one of the strongest people I’ve had the pleasure of fighting.” Algroma’s face brightened ever so slightly.

“It doesn’t upset you that I’ve killed so many of your comrades?” Her voice filled with curiosity, and a sense of regret.

“It doesn’t. The job of a Reaper Is inherently dangerous. It natural for a Reaper to get wounded, or even die on the job, Honestly, I don’t think you’ve killed ten reapers.” Shizuko turned back around.

“Then who did I kill?” Algroma cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms.

“You most likely killed others like Reapers. That doesn’t diminish your strength though.” Shizuko said, watching Algroma from the corner of his eye as they continued down the corridor.

Algroma nodded, her mood Improving. A small shake made the pair freeze. Dust fell from the ceiling. 

“Another one?” Algroma muttered as she gazed around the corridor.

“They’re getting more frequent,” Shizuko responded, as the shaking soon stopped.

Worrying. Shizuko thought to himself, as the pair slowly trudged on through the maze of catacombs. As usual, the walk devolved Into silence, in the past, it was because of the tension but now, It was because of boredom. Still, they pressed onwards.

❣

After what seemed like hours, they stopped. Shizuko eyed the space In front of them cautiously. It seemed, darker than the rest of their surroundings.

Shizuko shook his head, then spoke “It drops off here. To what, I have no clue. For now, we should-” the area shook again, even harder than before. 

The area they were standing on began to collapse, Shizuko reflexively stepped back, as he did so, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The pair's footing failed them, and they fell into a pit once more.


	13. Heart of the Reaper

Shizuko clutched at his head, coughing as the dust around them settled. Algroma stumbled forward, catching herself on a wall, she coughed as well.

“We must be getting close at this point,” Algroma exclaimed, exhaustion filling her voice. The pair left the rubble and continued down a path.

Taking a deep breath, Shizuko focused. Opening them again, he looked around. It didn’t take him long to see a faint, barely visible, glow in the distance. “I can see her soul. We’re close. Let’s get going!” Shizuko said as the pair ran forwards.

❣

After making their way through a winding corridor, the pair emerged Into a large cavern. Not stopping to admire Its beauty they pressed on. Large blue crystals were spread across the cavern emitting a low light, while an underground river ran across much of the area.

As they got past a few large rocks, they stopped. In front of them, was an old, and massive, temple. The temple was massive, but Shizuko could tell where Sora was. The glow was emitting from the flat top of the temple. 

“She on the top of the temple.” Shizuko looked up as he spoke, a hole In the ceiling emitted a small amount of light. She must’ve fallen here from the surface. We got real unlucky to end up so far off. The reaper thought, as they cautiously approached the temple.

“Its been three months, do you think she’s calmed down?” Algroma spoke, Katana’s at the ready. Shizuko held Dreamwhisper at his side, eyeing their surroundings. They’d come too far to fail now. 

“Hopefully, otherwise this will be a long fight,” Shizuko smirked, but he knew that If she was as strong as she was all those months ago, they might not be able to win. “I have so much to apologize to her for.”

Thump

The pair stopped, looking around for the source. Thump It happened again, this time, It was clear there were multiple. Shizuko focused, he could hear many things scurrying about. Algroma lowered herself, waiting for whatever was approaching to make their move.

With a whirl, something flew towards the pair. Leaping away, they spotted the source. “A golem?!” Algroma exclaimed while Shizuko clicked his tongue. 

As the golem approached, the pair regrouped. “Algroma, distract him for me!” Shizuko then leaped onto a nearby rock. Algroma nodded, holding out a hand, she formed multiple circles.

As the creature got closer, Shizuko unleashed an electric barrage. The bolts struck the Golems body and dispersed. The golem quickly retaliated, flinging rocks from the ground towards the Dragonkin.

Shizuko meanwhile, was leaping from rock to rock, focusing Intently on Dreamwhisper. After a few seconds, he shot towards the Golem, spinning like a top through the air. As he got closer, Dreamwhisper was engulfed In flames. 

He could feel the heat singing his clothes slightly, as he swung the Scythe Into the Golem. As he’d hoped, the scythe cut clean through the Golems body. Sliding through the still crumbling body, he landed on the ground.

“Great work! Now, let’s-” Thump another thump sounded out, making the pair sigh. Jumping to a nearby rock, Shizuko examined their surroundings. Upon seeing more than a dozen Golems approaching, he shook his head.

“Oh boy…” Shizuko spoke to himself, as Algroma lept up next to him. The dragonkin sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Have you got a plan?” Algroma got up, looking expectantly at Shizuko. He nodded but looked a bit nervous. 

“I do, but, are you fine buying so time?” He said, before quickly adding on “Try to keep them In one place, It has to be one shot.” Algroma nodded and leaped away. Shizuko sighed once more and began preparing.

Weaving In between rocks, Algroma popped out, shooting bolts at the golems. The mass of golems turned to face her, making Algroma smirk.

“Lets do this!” She shouted as she delved towards the mass of moving rocks.

Shocks, crumbling rock, and much more could be heard In the distance. Shizuko paid It all no mind, as he focused on crafting the circle he’d need. As Algroma fought, she caught sight of the circle which appeared below her.

Algroma leaped from one Golem to another, desperate to keep them distracted. Rolling onto a Golem, she skidded to a stop, weaving under a thrown rock to leap to the next.

“Get out of the way!” Shizuko shouted, Algroma quickly moved, watching the circle Intently. Once she left the area of the circle, Shizuko grinned.

“Lets see how this works!” Shizuko exclaimed, snapping his fingers, the circle glowed.

The golems looked down, only just realizing the fate that awaited them. The circle closed, then opened, a massive collum of flame bursting from the ground. The collum reached the ceiling before stopping, and It melted the surrounding ground, as If turning It all to liquid. 

“Whoah” Algroma marveled, this was a Reapers strength. 

Making her way over to him, she offered him a hand. “Don’t get too tired, we’ve still gotta reunite with Sora!” Taking her hand, Shizuko nodded. Whipping sweat from his brow, he led the pair to enter the temple. 

❣

The temple was rundown, It was obvious that It hadn’t seen use In some time. Walking through the halls, Shizuko led the way towards Sora. They occasionally stopped, to view what the temple had to offer.

“So this was a temple built by the ancients?” Algroma asked, looking through a book they found In the temple’s library.

“It seems so, the architecture signifies as such.” Shizuko was also looking through a book. Unfortunately, the language It used was unreadable to the reaper. While looking through her book, a small paper flew off one of the pages.

Shizuko put his book down and picked up the paper. Looking It over he nodded. “This is a map of the temple!” Shizuko said, showing Algroma the map. Tracing a path to the roof, he furrowed his brow.

“It seems that we need to unlock the door, from two separate areas.” Algroma put her finger to her chin.

“That’s a bit annoying.” Getting up, she discarded her book. 

“Let’s get going, don’t want to leave Sora waiting,” Shizuko said, heading towards his side. 

❣

Once Shizuko arrived at his side, he entered the room with the lock. Looking around, he quickly found It. turning the lock, he unlocked his side. Nodding, he turned to leave. The door slid shut, and Shizuko immediately formed Dreamwhisper.

The sound of something sliding made Shizuko to his gaze to the side. Out of the wall, came to stone guards. Armed with blades. 

They approached the Reaper slowly, Shizuko however, didn’t wait. Sweeping Dreamwhisper through the air, he swiftly cut down the two stone guards. Shaking his head, he left the lock room and entered the roof access room from his unlocked door.

❣

Algroma arrived at her side. Quickly unlocking her side, she turned to leave. As she touched the door to leave, two stone guards appeared behind her. Sighing, Algroma pulled one of her Katana from Its scabbard. With a crack of lightning, she cut down the guards. Sheathing her blade, she exited her locked room.

❣

Walking out at the same time, Algroma and Shizuko met In the middle of the room. “Sent those crappy guards your way too, huh?” Shizuko said, his tone full of disappointment. Algroma nodded and rubbed the forehead. 

Walking over to the door to the roof, Shizuko pushed It open. “Would’ve expected-” Shizuko paused himself, fury filling his eyes. A black-cloaked figure stood over an unconscious Sora. Before Shizuko could move, Algroma shot forwards.

Sweeping her blades towards the cloaked figure, they collided with a loud clang!. Algroma’s hand shook, as her blades struggled against a static white chain, the cloaked figure remaining unmoving. 

Creating a small shockwave, the figure chopped Into Algroma’s neck with their hand. Algroma struggled for a brief moment, before falling to the floor. Grabbing Algroma, the figure examined her, before tossing her off the roof.

“Algroma!” Shizuko exclaimed, before gritting his teeth. Forming Dreamwhisper, he gripped it tight. “You’re going to pay for that. Give Sora back!” Shizuko shouted as the figure stepped forward.

As a dark square enveloped Sora, letters formed In the air close to the figure. _The words unsettled Shizuko._

_“What do you want? Assassin, I presume?” He questioned, gazing at the figure’s face. The figure nodded, but Shizuko couldn’t make out her face, the figure’s hood concealing It._

_Words formed again. The Assassin stood opposed to the Reaper, as he tried to judge her Intentions._

_“And If I refuse?” Shizuko prodded, preparing himself. The Assassin didn’t move, as words formed close to them._

_The assassin shot forward, Shizuko barely dodged. His cheek receiving a small cut from a dagger. Sweeping Dreamwhisper around, Shizuko barely missed the Assassin._

_Shooting past Shizuko, the Assassin cut deep Into his arm. As he attempted to retaliate, a white chain appeared at his wrist, closing within a second, Shizuko winced In pain as the chain burned his wrist._

_Moving towards the Reaper, the Assassin revealed a Kunai. Putting It to his neck, words formed in front of his eyes. Shizuko frowned, in an Instant, his eyes glowed. The assassin recoiled before the roof was consumed In a flash of light._

_When the light vanished, Shizuko panted. “Guess tha-” Shizuko screamed, cutting himself off, as a blade was sunk Into his back._

_The assassin’s words formed In front of Shizuko, as they twisted the blade In the Reapers back. Walking Infront of him, the figure stood, without a hood._

_Revealing their face, Shizuko still couldn’t make out the face, but Instead, saw a familiar kitsune mask. “You… you’re the assassin who…” Shizuko’s shock turned to anger, his eye glowing again._

_Just as It began to envelop the roof, Shizuko screamed In pain, blood splattering on the roof. Clutching his eye, he looked towards the Assassin._

_Walking over to the black box, words formed behind the assassin. _the black box soon vanished, and the Assassin put her blood-stained blade to Sora’s neck.__

__“Wait, I’ll…” Shizuko hesitated, causing the Assassin to press the blade In, drawing a prick of blood. “I agree!” He blurted out._ _

__The words responded. Following their orders, Shizuko got up. Walking over to him, the Assassin took his hand. After a second, they were consumed In a flash of light and disappeared._ _


End file.
